You'll Never Find Yourself
by DixieWildflower
Summary: When Michelle Benoit's world comes crashing down on her, she feels she has no where left to turn, but away from it all. For cenachick1981
1. Chapter 1

**"You'll never find yourself until you face the truth."- Pearl Bailey**

"Damn it Drew, come on. We're going to be late."

"I'm coming lassie. Hold on to your knickers."

"How colorful. Your match is before mine. You should care."

"I care Michelle. I'm just not as high strung as you. Must be a Benoit trait."

Michelle stuck her tongue out at Drew as the walked to the car. Since they had been roommates, they acted even more like brother and sister. Her current boyfriend John Cena could get a little jealous at times of how close they were, but Michelle had told him over and over they were just friends. Secretly she hoped that one day they might be more, but Drew was a player.

Her dad, Chris, had always warned her about wrestlers and the business. Both will always break your heart. He knew because he did that to her mom. They met when he was starting out and he never was around much when Michelle was growing up. So needless to say, he wasn't thrilled when she got a contract with OVW. "Be careful baby girl" is all he would ever say. Whether it was wrestling, driving home, or love. Michelle just smiled, grateful of how big a part of her life he had become. The truth was, he was the reason she got involved in the business to begin with. It started out as her doing it to get attention from him, but she discovered she actually liked it. And was good at it.

When they arrived at OVW, John was waiting for them. "Hi baby. Uh, Drew" he said annoyed. He kissed Michelle, told Drew his match was next, and that he had better get ready. Drew rolled his eyes and headed towards the locker room. He swung open the door, obviously upset. He slung his stuff into his locker, causing Stu to turn to confront him "Whoa, mate, who put the bee in your bonnet eh?"

"Fucking Cena. He treats me like shit because he thinks I'm trying to bang Michelle."

"Uh, why aren't you trying to bang Michelle again? She is hot, and has nice tits."

"Because she is my friend Stu."

"Yeah, and?"

"And, she would never have me."

"You never know if you don't try mate. Either she really hates my guts, or wants me. I am not sure which. She avoids me and walks away when I try to get close to her. She won't even make eye contact with me."

"Michelle doesn't hate anyone mate. Maybe you just intimidate her."

"What? I don't bite Drew."

"Hey, I know that, but maybe she doesn't."

Drew got ready for his match against Stu. He had to be sure to impress today especially. Execs from the front office were there to check progress of the next superstars and divas. They put on an excellent show, just like always, coming from years of working together. Soon it was time for Michelle's match. She emerged from the locker room in a red corset with black ties, her Daisy Duke cut offs and her soft brown curls bouncing when she walked. Stu and Drew both stopped and stared at her, amazed that she was so oblivious to how beautiful she was. "Hi boys" she said as she bounded down the corridor. They both could only wave and watch as she walked away, her round ass peeking out at them from under her gear.

John scowled at them, knowing exactly what they were thinking. "I don't appreciate you clowns eye-fucking my girlfriend. Especially you, Galloway. You see you keep it in your pants. Asshole."

They heard _Buttons_ start to blast through the arena, and knew her match was about to start. Michelle came out to cheers and chants of Ben-oit Ben-oit as she danced her way to the ring. Tonight her opponent was Katie Lea. It was no secret that they couldn't stand each other out of the ring either. As the bell rang, they locked up. Katie sent her flying into the turnbuckle. When Katie tried to run at her, she brought her foot up and caught her in the midsection. Michelle watched as she went flying backwards and landed on her ass. She bent over her body and whispered, "Looks like your fake tits made you top heavy" as she grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

Katie slapped her, telling her "At least my daddy isn't the only reason I'm here."

Michelle was furious at that. She kicked her leg out from under her and dropped to the mat. She grabbed her arm and applied her father's famous submission hold, the Crippler Crossface. Katie shortly thereafter tapped out. The ref raised Michelle's hand in victory. Katie got up slowly, still in pain.

Michelle made it back behind the curtain, where John was supposed to be waiting for her. She saw Drew and Stu and asked them where John was. "Sorry baby, I'm right here" he said as he picked her up in his arms. "That was great baby girl. You will be joining me on Raw very soon, I know it. Come on, go get changed so I can take you out." John said, slapping her on the ass. He turned to Stu and Drew, "See you jokers later. Well I hope not, but I'm sure I will."

Michelle appeared out of the locker room dressed to kill. Her black and white, fitted Burberry shirt and Guess Vixen boot cut jeans hugging her curves, and her black boots adding height to her 5'3 frame. John smiled big at her, flashing those dimples she loves, and ran his hands up and down her ass. He spoke low in her ear "You look gorgeous baby. I can't wait to get you out of these jeans."

"Mmmm, well you are going to have to wait a little while, because you promised me dinner Mr. Cena."

"I know I know. But I am not sure I can control myself." His voice dropped an octave. "What would you do if I took you right here against this wall?"

"John! I am not an exhibitionist!"

"Why not? With a body like that, you should be proud to show off what you got."

"I am, but it is a privilege to see it. I love my curves. I don't show them to everyone. Now behave. I'm going to go say bye to Drew before we go."

"Gah. Do you have to? Never mind. I will stay here."

Michelle went to find Drew. She knocked on the locker room door "I'm coming in. If you don't want me to see it, cover it up!"

Drew was already dressed, but Stu had to grab a towel. "Bloody hell Michelle, I need more warning than that."

Michelle looked at his body up and down, the water glistening off his skin. For a moment she wondered what he would do if she licked the droplets off his abs but shook those thoughts from her head. She looked down and saw the noticeable bulge hiding behind his towel. _'God Michelle, just look up, don't look down, just keep looking up.' _

"I just wanted to come in and say bye Drew. I won't be seeing you later. I am staying at John's tonight since he is in town."

"Oh, that's good lassie. Have a good time. Don't worry, I will take care of your cat for you. Anything else you need love?" Drew asked, trying to hide the twinge of jealously he was feeling. He shared so much with Michelle, their lives, their jobs, their home. He wondered why she would never look his way.

"No, I will be back in the morning. John has an early flight. Be good. I'll see you tomorrow." Michelle motioned for Drew to lean down so she could kiss him on the cheek. Drew smelled her perfume and had to steady his breathing. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out. Drew took a deep breath and fell back against the lockers. "Damn it."

"You have it bad mate. At least she looked at me today. Like I am a popsicle. But, you have to start somewhere. Cheer up mate. That was a joke. Lighten up."

Michelle made her way back to John when her phone started buzzing. She glanced at the screen and smiled. "Hi Daddy!"

"Bonjour mon petite chérie. Comment ça va?"

"I'm fine Daddy. How are you?"

"I'm quite well. How are things going?"

"Well, I'm in line to win the OVW Woman's title. If I do, I will be a shoe-in to be called up to WWE."

"That's wonderful! I'm very proud of you. Well, the guys are heading out so I better be with them. I will call you later baby. Je t'aime."

"Love you too. Ciao!"

Michelle hung up the phone and turned to John. "Shall we go?"

"Of course. The sooner I take you for a bite to eat, the sooner I can take you home and have you for dessert." Michelle squealed as John hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her out of the Davis Arena.


	2. Chapter 2

As John sat across from Michelle, he was silently hoping he could make it through dinner without fucking her on the table. He was sure the other patrons would enjoy the show though. It had been too long already. It had been two weeks since he last was able to come see her. He was trying to keep Liz from getting suspicious. "So, what did your dad have to say earlier baby?"

"Oh, he was just asking how things were going and all that. He worries, you know."

"I know. I get the third degree every time I see him."

"That's my dad. Are you ready to head back to the hotel?"

"Shit, Michelle. I have been ready since I got here. I'm surprised I haven't rubbed a groove under this table with my dick."

"John!"

"True story. I've been hard since I stepped off the plane."

Michelle had turned beet red. "Well, I won't make you wait much longer. Do you think you can hold out until we can get to a bed?"

"Maybe. I'll try. Let's go."

As they walked out, John was suddenly glad that he had parked his rental car in a darker part of the parking lot. He spun Michelle around and pressed her up against the hood of the car. He kissed her forcefully, running his fingers down between her thighs. He grumbled in her ear "I don't think I can wait baby. I want to be inside you. Right now."

"God, John, we can't do this here."

He was already starting to unsnap her jeans. "Just really quick baby. No one will notice. I promise I will take my time with you later when we get to the hotel. But I am going to come in my shorts if I don't get inside you."

After their quickie on the hood of John's rental car, they straightened themselves and headed to the hotel. "So are you coming down for Vengeance this weekend baby?"

"No, not going to be able to make this one. But, Stu, Drew and I are going to watch it on pay per view at home. They were talking about getting pizza and beer and piling up on the sofa. Just having a good time in."

"Ugh, Michelle, why do you spend so much time with those bustas?"

"Drew is my roommate and my friend John. Stu is his friend." She didn't tell him that she wouldn't mind getting more friendly with Stu.

"You should get your own place. You are on your way up baby. Unlike those two. You don't need to associate with people like them. In a few years, when you have blown up, they will be here, or back wherever the hell they come from."

"Be nice. They are both talented. You wouldn't say that if you weren't so damn jealous of Drew."

"I'm not jealous. But I'm not stupid. I see how he looks at you."

"And how's that?"

"Like he wants to fuck you. I know that look. I am a man. He is picturing you naked every time he looks at you. He is just waiting for the right time to sneak down the hall and tap that sexy ass."

"Whatever." Michelle wouldn't mind being more with Drew, but he never gave her a hint that he liked her as more than a friend. She certainly didn't think he was looking at her like that. He was usually leaving the bar with a different girl every night. She would get up and see them leaving in the morning.

"Hey, I don't want to talk about this anymore. We are almost to the hotel. I don't want to spend our time arguing."

"Fine."

Drew and Stu were at their house playing Xbox. Stu was still on Drew about Michelle. Drew had been moping around since before they left the arena. Ever since Michelle left with John. "Look mate, grow some balls and tell her how you feel. She would be much better off with you than that asshole."

"She loves him."

"No. I don't think she does. She cares for him, but it is more lust. You can see it in how she looks at him. And he is just fucking her. I am telling you. That should be you mate. You should tell her you want to be with her. I bet you a million dollars that she would leave him for you."

"You are mental. She is going to be called up to the main roster soon. Why would she waste her time with me. Besides, I care for her too much to ruin what we have already."

"Fine. But I am not going to wait forever. If you aren't going to pursue her, I am."

Drew looked at him, shocked. "What do you mean? You want Michelle?"

"Yes, I have since I met her. I have been envious of your bond with her. You are my mate so I didn't want to step on your toes. But I mean it, I want to be with her."

Drew sat there, stunned at Stu's confession. "I'm going to the head mate. Be back in a minute."

After he walked out, Stu picked up a photo of Drew and Michelle and wondered _'why doesn't she how beautiful she is and how much I want her?'_

Meanwhile, Michelle and John barely made it into his hotel room with their clothes on. He had his hands all over her in the elevator, and was trying to tear her clothes off the second they entered the suite. "John, don't mess up my clothes. I can't go home naked in the morning" Michelle told him breathlessly.

"Then get them off. Now."

John pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room. He finished snatching his clothes off and went back to helping her get hers off. He threw her on the bed and pushed her over on her hands and knees. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and swiftly buried his cock inside her. Michelle gasped as he gripped her hips tightly and plowed into her. She moaned loudly, clutching the sheets as he thrust into her harder, over and over. He reached under her and grabbed her big tits roughly, tugging and twisting her nipples, earning a cry of pleasure from Michelle. He thought to himself that he loved that she was short enough for him to hold on to her tits while he fucked her brutally doggy style. He hunched his back over hers, biting down on the soft flesh of her neck. She hissed at the exquisite pain and pleasure he was bringing her. He knew she liked him unbridled, so he slapped her ass and forced her shoulders down on the bed. "You like it like that don't you baby? You like it when I fuck you like that?"

All Michelle could do was moan his name. He slid his hand between her thighs and stroked her clit. She fell headlong into a violent orgasm, her entire body quivering. He plunged into her harder and faster, relishing the feel of her tight channel spasming around his cock. He started to climax and pulled out, shooting his release all over her ass, still red from his blows. He collapsed onto her back, kissing her neck. She was still out of breath, coming back down from the heights that he had sent her to. "You are too fucking good to me baby."

John rolled off her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before getting under the covers. When she tried to scoot closer, he moved and rolled over. "Goodnight Michelle."

"Yeah, goodnight John." Michelle wondered if he would ever, just once, hold her in his arms after they made love. Well, fucked. It was good, but she would never go so far as to call it making love. _'I bet that sexy Englishman knows how to treat a lady.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, John dropped Michelle back off at home. He kissed her goodbye and drove off. When she walked in, she saw the gorgeous Englishman sleeping on her couch in just his boxers. _'Jesus, why is he still single?' _She stared at his perfect body and licked her lips. She finally tore her eyes away from him and snuck down the hall. She was startled by Drew coming out of his room, in his little boxer briefs as well. "Good morning Drew" she said, her gaze wandering his body as well.

"Good morning lassie."

"Aren't you going to ask me how my night went?"

Drew thought to himself, _'no, it will just make me sick thinking of the way he uses you.'_ "Not really my business Michelle. Excuse me, I need to go to the loo love."

"Of course." _'What is his problem this morning? He didn't bring some ring rat home, he must be having withdrawals.' _Michelle moved out of the way and went into her room to change clothes. When she came back out, Drew was in the living room and Stu was grabbing his clothes.

"Oi, hi Michelle, didn't know you were home" Stu said when he looked up and saw her.

"Hey Stu. Guys are we still planning on watching the pay-per-view tomorrow night?"

"Yes lassie, we can't have you miss watching your boyfriend can we?" Drew said, his hostility starting to show.

Michelle shot him a go-to-hell look and scoffed. "No, we can't. But I really want to see my dad. I wish you and John could just put your big boy panties on and grow up." She looked over at Stu "do you have any smart ass comments to make first thing this morning Stu? If you do, get them out of your system right now because after now, I don't want to hear them."

"No love. I don't."

"Good. Then we will be fine. Maybe you can stay in with me and Galloway can go down to the pub and spend some more quality time with his kind of women."

Stu had to stifle a laugh after the look that Drew shot her. "Hey, you had that coming mate." He was thinking that he wouldn't mind it just being him and Michelle. _'Maybe tonight Drew should make himself scarce.'_

"Alright, point taken. I'm sorry. I will keep my comments to myself in the future. I am just your roommate."

"Good. Glad we had this little chat. Now, I have to try and call my dad. Excuse me."

Michelle walked out back and sat on the porch with her phone. "What was that about mate?" Stu asked Drew.

"What?"

"Can you be more of an ass? If you aren't going to tell her how you feel, then you can't really complain about who she is with. If you are planning on going on the pull tonight, I think I will stay here and keep her company."

Drew was getting pissed at Stu's audacity, but he was right. He never thought Michelle would reciprocate his feelings or he would have told her long ago. He was afraid to tell her and her reject him and their friendship be ruined. He decided that he would rather have her in his life and close to him like they were than not in his life at all. "Fine Stu. I will go to the pub alone and let you stay here with her. Shhh shut up, she's coming back in."

"What is the matter love?" Stu asked when he saw the look on her face.

"I can't get my dad on the phone. It keeps going right to voicemail. He always has his phone on."

"I'm sure everything is okay. He may be working out or still asleep or something. Just try and get him later."

"Yeah. Maybe. I'm going to go lie down for a while. See you guys later."

Michelle couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just felt uneasy. _'Stu is right. I am just overreacting. I will call later after my nap.'_

When Michelle woke up, she tried calling her dad again. _'Still no answer. Now what is up?'_ She walked out and saw Drew and Stu sitting on the floor.

"What are you boys up to?"

"I am beating your roomie here at _Call of Duty._ Are you feeling okay love?"

"Yeah, just still can't get in touch with my dad. Do you guys want some lunch?"

"That would be great. Why don't I pause the game and help you?" Stu said going into the kitchen.

"Oh, you don't have to. I can manage."

"I insist. Let me grab the bread for you. I know Drew forgets that you can't reach and puts it way up here." He leaned over her, pressing her into the counter, his body rubbing against hers. Michelle closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. Stu held back a moan as she unconsciously arched her hips against him. "Here you go sweetheart."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Stu. Hey Drew, do you want a grilled cheese?"

"Yes please" she heard him call from the living room.

"Anything else I can help with Michelle?"

'_Yes, you can take care of this ache you just gave me between my thighs. Stop it Michelle. You are with John remember?' _"No, Stu, I think I can handle it. You can get the chips down if you want. Actually, I think I need you to open the pickles for me" she remembered as she was getting everything out of the fridge.

Stu smiled and twisted the lid off and handed the jar back to her. She smiled shyly up at him, thinking what a sweet smile he has. She was finally able to focus her attention back to her task. She finished lunch and they sat around talking and eating. Shortly, Stu announced that he had to go home and grab a shower and change clothes. Drew stood up to walk him out. "So are we clear about tonight mate? I come back over and you leave for the pub so I can spend some time with Michelle."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Hey, mate, I told you. You made your mind up. You live with your choice. Later."

That night, Drew came out of his room in his dark wash jeans and black shirt. Michelle noticed him and tried not to stare at his perfectly chiseled ass in those jeans. Stu knocked on the door and Drew let him in. "What are you up to mate?"

"Just going down to _Wet Willie's_. You want to come?"

"Nah, I think I would rather hang out here. If that would be okay with Michelle."

'_Mon Dieu .' _"Sure Stu. You can watch movies with me."

"Okay, then you two have fun. See you later."

Once the door was shut, Drew let out a heavy breath. _'He is right. I can't be jealous.'_

Stu went and sat down on the couch next to Michelle. "So what are we watching?"

"_Grease_. Have you seen it?"

Stu chuckled, "Yes, my mom loves it."

"Great. Don't make fun of me when I start singing along okay?"

"Never."

While the movie was on, Stu wasn't watching the screen. His thoughts were on the woman next to him. She would laugh and place her hand on his thigh, sending bolts of lightning through his body. She smiled at him when Olivia Newton-John stamped out her cigarette and Stu decided to make a move. He reached for her, touching her cheek, and lowered his lips to hers. When they finally met, Michelle thought she saw fireworks. His kiss was soft and tender, his lips sweet as honey. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his arousal pressing against her as he ran his hands up and down her back. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to get a deeper taste of her causing Michelle to moan against his lips. He separated his lips from hers and ran a trail of kisses down her jaw line and neck. She wanted so much more, but she knew she had to stop him. She was with John and it wasn't fair to either one of them.

"Stu, please stop." He drew back and looked at her. "I'm sorry Stu. I just can't do this. Not right now anyway. I am still with John."

Stu sneered, "you think he is faithful to you love? Hardly."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you ever wonder why he doesn't stay? Hmmm?"

"You don't know that is the reason. He is really busy. Please, I don't want to fight with you. I do want you Stu, so much. I am just not that kind of girl. I would hope you would understand that."

"I do love, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I won't say anything else, I promise."

After the movie was finished, Stu said goodnight and kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow night."

A few hours later, she heard Drew coming in. She heard a loud thump coming from the living room. "Great, he is drunk again."

"Drew? Are you okay? Drew?"

She saw him laying face first on the couch, already passed out. She took off his shoes and grabbed a blanket to cover him up with. She kissed his cheek "goodnight Andrew" and went back to bed.

All that day she kept trying to call her dad. She even called the house and her step-mom's phone. She was really getting worried, but she knew if something was wrong, someone would call. She would feel better once she watched him on TV and could see he was okay.

When Drew woke up, he didn't remember anything . He guessed Michelle had taken care of him. She always did when he came home shit housed. He went down to his bedroom and slept most of the day. Michelle came to wake him up for dinner and to tell him that the pay per view would start soon. "The pizza is here and Stu should be back in a minute with the beer. I already called and ordered Vengeance so we are good to go."

"Thank you for taking care of me Michelle."

"No problem."

"Have you ever gotten a call back from your dad?"

"No, not yet. But he wouldn't miss this. We will see him soon."

Stu made it back and they piled up on the couch to watch their favorite thing in the world, wrestling. Michelle was in heaven, sandwiched between these two beautiful men. Stu put his arm around her and scooted her closer to him, annoying Drew. _'Oh aye, this is going to be a long night.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Stu, Michelle and Drew were really into this pay-per-view and were excited because they knew that Chris's match was next. Then the announcer came on and said that due to a family emergency, Chris Benoit would be replaced by Johnny Nitro. Michelle started freaking out. "What? What family emergency? Where is my phone?" She grabbed her phone and called her dad again and still got no answer. She called the house phone and got the answering machine. "Daddy, what is going on, please, one of you please call me back." She even called her step mom's phone.

She called John, hoping he could tell her what is going on. "John, why is my dad not there? I can't get a hold of him? What is the family emergency?"

John replied "Calm down sweetheart. All I know is Paul said your dad called earlier and said that Nancy and Daniel were vomiting blood and hve food poisoning."

"Oh my God."

"That is all I know baby. I'm sorry, but I have to go get ready for my match. Call me later."

Michelle was pacing, losing her mind. Drew asked her, "what did Cena say?"

"Apparently my step mom and brother have food poisoning. But why is my dad not answering? Something feels all wrong."

"I'm sure things are fine love. Sit back down. Look, if you don't hear back from him by in the morning, Drew and I will drive with you down to Atlanta to check on them in person. Does that sound okay?"

"Okay Stu. You're right. He is probably just busy taking care of them. They may even be at the hospital if they got dehydrated, and you know you can't have your phone on in there." Michelle was trying to convince herself that was what it was, but she couldn't shake the nagging in her belly that was telling her something was really wrong. They finished watching the pay-per-view and Drew put in a movie to keep Michelle's mind occupied and off of things. He held her hand and she squeezed gently, smiling up at him. She lay her head on his chest wrapped her hands around his bicep. Stu lay with his cheek against her arm and his hand on her leg. She felt protected and reassured by these two wonderful guys that cared for her.

She kept her phone right by her, praying that he would call. When that movie was over, Drew asked if she wanted to watch something else. "No, I think I just want to try and get some sleep." She turned and kissed Stu on the cheek, and gave Drew a quick peck before heading off to her room. She said a prayer before climbing into bed. Drew followed soon after, hoping that she would hear from her dad and they wouldn't have to make that long drive in the morning. Stu crashed on their couch again, too tired to head home.

Michelle tossed and turned for a couple of hours and when she finally dozed off, she was awaken out of a sound sleep by a horrible nightmare. She started screaming and Drew and Stu rushed to her side. "What is it lassie?" Drew asked as he climbed in bed with her. She held on to him for dear life, sobbing. "I had a bad dream Drew. It was awful!"

"It's alright love, we are here now." Drew climbed under the covers and so did Stu. She wouldn't let go of Drew, so Stu put his arm around her from behind and curled up close to her. He spoke softly, his low brogue comforting her. She was warm and safe there snuggled between them and soon fell back asleep. Early the next morning, she still hadn't heard from her dad so she woke the guys up and told them they needed to get some stuff together and head out. It was a little after six when they finally got on the road. Stu volunteered to take the first shift driving.

The whole way, Michelle was still trying to reach someone, any of them. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her dad had never not called her back, even with his busy schedule. And he would never miss a pay-per-view unless something was seriously wrong. Stu reached over and grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her. The closer they got to Atlanta, the sicker she felt. She just couldn't shake the dread that was looming over her.

Before they got to her dad's house, they saw police cars and ambulances. Michelle started to freak out. When they pulled up, there was police tape all around the house. She jumped out and ran to go in. One of the officers stopped her and asked who she was. "I'm Michelle Benoit. Chris is my father. What is going on?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, maybe you should come sit down" the officer told her.

"No, I don't want to sit down, tell me what is going on!" Michelle was shaking now, and Drew put his arm around her waist.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this, but we got a call to come and check out the house, and we found your father, stepmother and brother dead."

Michelle screamed "NO!" and tried to rush in the house. Drew and Stu grabbed her and the officer stepped back in front of her.

"They aren't in there anymore. We have taken them to the county morgue. I'm sorry to ask, but we actually will need you to identify the bodies. You are the only family that we have heard from."

Stu spoke up "Is that really necessary? I don't think she can do that."

Michelle dropped to her knees, crying hysterically. Drew wrapped his arms around her. "They can't be gone. They can't be! What happened? Who did this?"

The detective tried to answer her "We don't know. We will try and find out. If you would like, we will have an officer drive you down so you can make the ID."

Stu said "That's fine. We will take her." He reached under her arms and pulled her up and she threw her arms around him. He held on to her, trying to soothe her. He couldn't believe all this was happening. He always looked up to Chris. He knew he couldn't let his emotions show right now though because Michelle needed him. He and Drew finally got her into the car and drove to the morgue. Drew asked her "Are you sure you can do this lassie?"

"No, but I have to don't I?"

"Love, we are not going to leave you. We will be right by your side."

They walked in and she told them who she was, and the woman led her down a long corridor. Stu and Drew didn't leave her as she was forced to look at the bodies of her family. Her father was last. She looked down at her daddy and teardrops fell on his face as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. She ran out into the bathroom to vomit when it was over. She collapsed on the bathroom floor, crying hysterically, sobs wracking her body. Finally after she didn't come out, Drew went in and picked her up.

"I need to make some calls. I don't know if I can though. How do I call my grandpa and tell him that my family is dead?"

Drew took them to a hotel so she could rest and do the things she had to do. She called her grandparents, and her step-mom's parents. She called her mother and Vince McMahon as well. She tried to call John but he wasn't answering. Michelle just started to feel numb. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her dad, and even so, why would they kill Nancy and Daniel too?

Vince had told her that they were cancelling the programming that had been scheduled for Raw that night to have a tribute to her dad. Drew asked her "Are you sure you want to watch this Michelle?"

"Yes. I am. I don't want to remember my dad laying on that slab. I want to remember him doing what he loved and see the people that loved him." She walked up to the mini bar and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. Drew promptly took it from her. "You can't use that to deal with this love. It won't help."

"I don't think I can handle this Drew. How can I get through this?" she cried into his shoulder.

"I will be right here love. Always."

Stu rubbed her back and placed a kiss to her arm. "We will get you through this."

"Thank you both so much. I don't know what I would do without either of you."

Both Stu and Drew dropped light kisses on her forehead as the three settled down to watch the tribute to a mentor and most importantly, a father.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Michelle got a call from a detective in the sheriff's office needing to speak with her. Drew and Stu went with her down to the station to see what they had found out.

"Yes, Ms. Benoit, please have a seat. We have some news for you about your father."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I am sorry to have to tell you this, but it appears that your father killed his wife and son before committing suicide."

Michelle shook her head and started to cry. "No, no way. How can you say that? He loved them, he would never do that. Why are you making this up?"

"I'm sorry, but that is the case. It seems that your father strangled Nancy and Daniel before hanging himself from his weight machine. I wanted you to hear it from us first before the news gets out."

"Oh my God. He wouldn't. Why would he?" Michelle was sobbing again, Drew put his arm around her.

"Are you sure?" Stu asked.

"Yes, we are positive. I will give you a minute alone." The detective walked out and left Drew and Stu in stunned silence. Once they calmed Michelle enough to walk, they took her to the car and headed back to Louisville. She wanted to go by the house, but they refused to take her. Stu sat in the back with her and held her in a tight embrace while Drew drove. Stu pulled out his phone and started trying to call John. He didn't really like him, but Michelle really needed him right now. Michelle was beside herself with grief, and she curled up in a ball on the seat and lay her head in Stu's lap. He kept vigil over her, running his fingers through her hair, wishing he could take her pain away.

Drew was watching all this through the rear view mirror. He could see how much Stu cared for Michelle, and could kick himself for throwing away his chance. He wished he had told her, but she needed him to be her friend, now more than ever. He knew she couldn't handle him making things worse for her. She was confused and hurt enough. He would just have to sit back and watch his best friend comfort the woman he loves.

Stu was starting to curse John. He had called him numerous times and left voicemails and he still hadn't returned his calls. He didn't want to be right, but his first impression of John was spot on. He is a self-centered jackass who doesn't really care about Michelle. And a worthless bastard for abandoning her when she needed him the most.

"Stu, is she finally asleep?"

"Yes, she finally dozed off. I can't even begin to understand what she is feeling right now. I can't believe that this has happened. I looked up to her dad so much. What changed in him to make him snap like that?"

"I don't know mate. I did notice his last match on ECW where he had that blank stare. Looked like no one was home. I wonder if anyone else saw that?"

"But going from spacing out in the ring to murdering your family is a huge leap Drew."

"Not so loud. You don't want Michelle to wake up and hear you say that."

"You're right. Sorry. We have to get her through this, though I honestly don't know how."

Michelle started to whimper in her sleep and Stu stroked her cheek and shushed her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She slept for a while as they drove, only to be awakened by her phone ringing. She was surprised that it was John. "Hello?"

"Hi Michelle. How are you?"

"Fantastic. How do you think?"

"Sorry, that wasn't the right question I guess. Vince just told us what the police found out. I can't believe it. I never would have thought your dad would flip like that. Look, I just want to warn you, Vince is planning on distancing himself from everything to do with this. He doesn't want any association between the WWE and this media storm. And I'm sorry to tell you this, especially right now, but I can't go on with you. Liz and I are back together. I know this is a hell of a time to tell you, but I know you will need time to heal alone anyway."

Michelle started screaming at him "Yeah, that is what I need, is more time alone! And Vince wants to distance himself now? What about all the years my father sweated blood for this company? And you, you fucking bastard. Stu was right all along. Don't lie to my face like I am stupid. You have been back with Liz and I didn't want to see it. But I guess you want to separate yourself from it too. God forbid anything ruin the perfect image of John Cena, Vince McMahon's poster boy. You can go to hell John."

Michelle hung up the phone, shaking all over. Stu was looking at her, very concerned. He had never seen her snap like that. He went to put his arm around her and she slapped it away. She started crying hysterically, and began to gasp for air. Stu told Drew to pull over so she could catch her breath. He grabbed Michelle and pulled her out of the car and held her up. She dropped to the ground and continued to sob. Drew took the water and poured some in his hands before dabbing his fingers lightly over her face. Stu knelt behind her as she reached out for Drew. "Love, please calm down. Take some deep breaths." He looked up at Stu "I am going to bloody well kill John fucking Cena. I can't believe he could make things worse." They didn't know exactly what John had said, but they got the gist of it, and they weren't happy.

They finally quieted Michelle down enough to get back in the car. She sat on her knees and settled under Stu's protective embrace. "Shh love. It is okay. No one else will bother you." Stu grabbed her phone and turned it off, deciding that she didn't need to field any more calls. Several hours later, they finally pulled up in their driveway. Stu carried Michelle to bed and she started to wake up when he lay her down. She grabbed his arm "please don't leave me." The sadness in her voice tugged at his heart strings. He brushed her hair back, and stroked her cheek. "Never love."

Drew felt his heart was breaking. _'That should be me.'_ He turned to walk away and heard a small voice call his name.

"Drew? Stu where is Drew?"

He walked back into her bedroom and sat down beside her. He took her hand and whispered "I'm right here love."

"I need you too Drew. Please don't go."

"I won't." He climbed in bed with her, and she fell asleep between the two men she knew she could count on and trust. When he was sure they were both asleep, Drew leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you Michelle."

The next morning, the boys had to go down to OVW. They had some promos to shoot and a match later. They wanted to stay with Michelle and were afraid to leave her, but they really didn't have much of a choice.

Drew asked her "Why don't you come with us? I don't want you here by yourself."

"No, Drew, I can't. I just can't face the questions and the looks. Not yet. I will be fine here. Don't worry. I will see you guys later."

They kissed her on the cheek before reluctantly leaving. Michelle decided that she needed to keep busy so she went to cleaning house. She even cleaned Drew's room. She was sitting down to fold towels when she got a call, from Vince McMahon. "Hello?"

"Hello Michelle. How are you holding up?"

"I am still just numb Vince. It hasn't sunk in yet that he is really gone you know."

"I know. We feel the same way. First, let me express my condolences on behalf of my family and the WWE. Your dad will be greatly missed."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"I am sorry that I have to do this, but with the scandal surrounding his death, we really can't mention him publicly. And I really hate this, but it means anything to do with the Benoit name."

"You mean me?"

"Yes, unfortunately. You are immensely talented, but we can't call you up now. Look, take some time off and let all this settle down. I will be in touch. Take care of yourself." With that, he hung up. Michelle felt she couldn't breathe. In one instant, her whole life had changed. She felt completely lost and alone with no one to turn to. She made up her mind, she would take Vince's advice. She went and quickly packed her things, loaded up her car and grabbed her cat. She sat down and wrote a note to Drew before driving out of their lives.

A few hours later, when Drew got home, he was alarmed to see that her car was gone. "Maybe she went to the store or something mate."

"Yeah, maybe."

When they walked in, they noticed some of her things were gone. Drew started to panic and ran to her room. Everything was gone except the note she had written. He picked it up and sat down on her bed. He read it out loud so Stu could hear it too.

"_Drew,_

_I'm sorry that I am leaving like this, but I don't know what else to do. Too much is going on right now, and I need to clear my head. I need some time to grieve without the constant judging. What he did was very wrong, but he was still my father. I want you to know that I love you, and appreciate everything you have done. Your friendship has meant the world to me. I don't think I would have gotten through these two days without you and Stu. Please tell Stu I am sorry and I wish I could stay and see where we could go. When I have sorted through this mess, I will be in touch. Take care of yourself, and I hope to be seeing you both on my TV soon. Love, Michelle."_

The note fell out of his hand "she is gone? She really just up and left." Both men remained there, bewildered that she would leave like that, with only a cold note to say goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fours years later…_

Michelle walked into the FCW arena like she always did, with a huge chip on her shoulder. Since she had joined FCW, she kept to herself. She lied about who she was on her application, and stayed away from the other talent to keep her identity a secret. A few of the divas and superstars had tried to make friends with her, but she brushed them off until they got the hint. She made it perfectly clear she wasn't there to make friends. She bounded into the locker room, her straight red hair pulled back. "Hey Kali" she heard as she turned around. She nodded in Joni's direction and turned back around.

She quickly changed into her leather ring gear, taking care to hide the memorial tattoo to her father on her flank. She walked to the entrance ramp, her expression distant. She stood waiting for her music to start, when she heard _I Stand Alone_, she knew it was time to go to work. As always, her opponent was in for a beating. She walked to the ring to boos which fired her up more. The reflection in her now ice blue eyes was of a cold flame, the only time the anger raging inside her could be seen.

When the match was over, she rolled out of the ring and silently walked back towards the dressing room. Before she could get there, she was stopped by Dusty. "Kali, I need to talk to you for a minute. Come on in here and sit down." She took a deep breath, afraid he was telling her they found out who she was and were giving her walking papers.

"Yes, Dusty, what is it?"

"I just got a call. They want you on the main roster. You are scheduled to debut on SmackDown. You need to be in Philadelphia for the taping tomorrow."

Michelle was trying to contain her excitement. "I will be there, thank you."

She changed and left for home to pack. On the drive, she called and luckily got an open seat on a plane leaving that evening for Philly. She figured she would worry about a hotel when she got there. When she got home, she was met by her kitty, Angel, her faithful companion. All these years, Angel was the one she could always confide in. She hated to have to leave her, but she knew she would be fine. She got her things together and left the cat food and water. "I will be home soon, I promise."

Within the next two hours, she was in the air. She was nervous about having to be around Drew and Stu. She saw they were on SmackDown so she wished she would be on RAW instead. She could fake it around everyone else, but she didn't know if she could around them. Just the thought of seeing both of them made her heart palpitate. _'Get a grip Michelle. No one can know who you are. Just keep to yourself like you have been doing and you will be fine.'_ She couldn't deny that part of her wanted to see them and confide in them, but she couldn't, she was too afraid.

After they landed, she called a representative from talent relations to help her find a place to stay. She said that most of the talent was staying at the Ramada and she would have reservations waiting for her when she arrived. She got a taxi to the hotel and took a deep breath before she went inside. _'Maybe I won't see anyone. I can just sneak up to my room and see everyone tomorrow after a good night's sleep.' _She caught a glimpse of Stu with some ginger stepping out of the elevator and thought _'of course I couldn't get that lucky. If it wasn't for bad luck, I'd have no luck at all.'_ She attempted to walk past like she didn't know who he was, but he stopped her.

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so. You may have seen me wrestle before though" Michelle tried to explain.

"Maybe so. What is your name?"

"Kali. Kali Ray." She stuck her hand out to shake his, but was surprised by him lifting it to his lips and placing a kiss to her knuckles. She pulled back her hand nervously "Um, yeah, nice to meet you Wade."

"It's Stu love. And this is my mate, Heath Miller."

"Nice to meet you both. Now if you will excuse me, I need to check in."

"Of course. We won't keep you. I guess we will see you tomorrow then" Stu stated.

"I guess so." Michelle turned around and hurried to the counter.

Heath turned to Stu, "Laying on the charm a bit thick aren't you Bennett?"

"I couldn't help myself. She is stunning. For a ginger I mean" earning a scowl from Heath. "Just kidding mate. There is something familiar about her. I can't put my finger on it."

Michelle rushed through checking in and scurried to the elevator. She was grateful that she didn't see anyone else. By the time she opened the door to her room, her heart still hadn't stopped pounding. She didn't expect the feelings she had for Stu to come rushing back. She flopped down on the bed and cursed herself for letting him get to her, with nothing more than a kiss to the hand. She thought to herself that she didn't remember him being so much of a ladies man. She knew she was going to have to avoid him like the plague to have a chance of keeping her secret safe. She was dreading seeing Drew even more now. She had no idea how she was going to stay unfeeling to him, when he had been in her thoughts almost every day since she disappeared. But he was a married man now. She had tried to keep up with how he was doing on the internet. She took a picture of her and him when she left, and it was always on her nightstand. It had become her good luck charm. She hated to leave it at home, but she had to remove anything that would give away that she was Michelle Benoit.

She decided to take a hot bath and have a glass of wine, hoping to settle her nerves. She sat in the tub with her Ipod and listened to some music and sipped her pinot noir. She resolved that she would duck and dodge whoever she had to. This was her opportunity and she wasn't blowing it for some man.

The next day, she stayed in her room until it was time to head to the arena. She left late, hoping to avoid seeing anyone. When she got to the lobby, she swore out loud when she saw Stu. "Fuck. What is he still doing here?"

"Hi Kali. I have been waiting on you to come down. I thought you might want to ride with me to the arena."

She forced a smile. "Thank you." She tried to stay aloof as they made their way across town. Stu was trying to make small talk, but she was attempting to keep her distance. He didn't know what was the matter with her. He tried to get her to talk, but all he got was short answers. The day before, he thought she was attracted to him too by the way she looked in his eyes. He would have swore he saw a twinkle, and her eyes were kinder. Today, she was giving him frostbite.

When they got to the Wells Fargo Center, Michelle jumped out of the car and mumbled "thank you" before running inside. The quicker she got away from him, the better. Everything about him was getting to her, from his cologne to his voice. She wanted nothing more than to cozy up to him and was dying being that close to him and not being able to. Stu grabbed his bag and took off after her. "Kali, wait up please."

She sighed and slowed down. "You are fast. Would you fancy getting dinner with me tonight? Maybe we can talk more?"

"I don't know Stu. I need to get ready for my match. I will find you later okay?" She walked away from him, trying to get a hold of herself, and looked for the women's locker room. _'I am going to go insane trying to do this.' _She inhaled deeply and opened the door. Thankfully, she didn't know any of the divas personally, so she felt more at ease. She started to get dressed, feeling a little out of place. She was the only diva with a lot of tattoos. She slipped into her ring gear quickly and headed out. She was met by Teddy Long who told her she would be in a mixed tag team match tonight.

She nodded, she was just happy to be getting a match the first night. "Who will I be with?"

"It will be you and Drew McIntyre against Edge and Kelly Kelly." Her face dropped as Teddy walked away.

"That's great."

A/N _I Stand Alone _by Godsmack


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle stood there, and a panic washed over her. She felt her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She decided she needed a drink of water then she heard a familiar sweet Scottish brogue. Her heart was suddenly still, and climbing up in her throat. She couldn't seem to make her feet move. "Hello lassie. Teddy tells me you are to be my partner tonight. And this is your debut. Glad to meet you. I'm Drew Galloway."

Michelle took a deep breath and turned around. "Hello Drew, I'm Kali Ray."

"Have we met before?" Drew asked, searching her face.

"No, not that I know of. So what is the plan tonight?" she responded flatly, trying to brush off his question.

"You just look really familiar. Sorry. I don't mean to stare."

"It's okay. They say everyone has a twin right?"

"I guess so. So about the match…"

Drew filled her in on the script, but that wasn't what his thoughts were on. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. He looked her over, the blue eyes and red hair, the tattoos on her arm, wrist, ankles and neck, the leather ring gear she had on. He was certain he would have recognized her tattoos if he had seen her before. He tried to push those thoughts from his head. Obviously she just reminded him of someone else.

Michelle was trying to focus on what he said, but she noticed his eyes roaming her body. _'He is just a man, that is it. He is just checking me out. He won't recognize me. Nothing is the same.' _She figured that she could just get through the match and go about her merry way and let him go his.

_Broken Dreams _started to play and she put on her game face, her features turning dark and cold, as they always did before a match. She made her way to the ring at Drew's side. The match went off without a hitch, and of course, she and Drew lost. She was just happy to finally have been on television on her debut. As they walked towards the locker rooms, Drew patted her on the back. "You did well Kali. Look forward to seeing more of you."

She glanced up and nodded at him. She caught a glimpse of Stu heading her way and took a deep breath. _'I am sure this is what Hell must be like.' _

"Drew, looks like you have met our newest diva. How did you think she did eh?"

"She did great mate, I was just telling her."

"Thanks. I really need to head to the showers if you two will excuse me." Michelle started down the hall, desperate to get away from them.

"Oi, Kali, wait a second will you? Did you decide on giving me a chance to take you out?"

"I don't know about that Stu. I am new here and don't really know you."

"All the more reason to go out. It's just dinner love. Please?" Stu asked, sincerity gracing his features.

She knew she should say no, but her heart made her blurt out "Okay. I will go to dinner with you."

Stu's face lit up and he told her "I know this great Indian place here in Philly. I will wait for you to get showered and changed then we will go."

Michelle forced a smile, _'sometimes I wish I had a third leg so I could kick my own ass when I do something this stupid.' _She took her shower and got dressed. She closed her eyes and took some deep, cleansing breaths before finding Stu.

He looked up and saw her walking towards him and he smiled. He wouldn't deny that something about her intrigued him from the moment he spotted her. "Are you ready love?"

'_Stupid question. Yeah let's kick this dog along and hope it doesn't turn into a train wreck.' _She nodded and Stu followed her out the door. He opened up the passenger's side for her, then went and hopped in the driver's side. "Do you like Indian love?"

"I like some of it. As long as it isn't too spicy." After she said it, she hoped Stu didn't remember that she was allergic to spicy food. _'Little slip-ups like that are what are going to get you busted Michelle.'_

They went into Minar Palace and ordered. She had to smile that Stu was still the quintessential gentleman. Although he was more confident and obviously more of a ladies' man than he used to be. She had to admit he was as handsome as ever and he still could turn her on with just the sound of his voice. Michelle sat across from him, still trying to stay cool, but her thoughts kept wandering back to the night he kissed her. His lips were soft and sweet, and his touch gentle. She couldn't seem to keep herself from staring at his mouth when he talked.

When they were done with their meal, Stu took her back to the hotel. He walked her to her room and she thanked him for dinner and said goodnight. She turned to go in, and Stu spun her around and pressed against the door. He cupped her chin and tenderly placed a kiss to her lips. She couldn't stop herself from gripping his hard biceps and whimpering against his mouth. When he pulled back, he whispered "that is the proper way to say goodnight love." He kissed her hand and walked away, leaving Michelle standing there breathless. _'Oh, he has still got it. Wow.'_

She went into her room, more than a little flustered by what just happened. She didn't know what hold he had over her, but she wasn't sure she had the power to fight it. She undressed and climbed in to bed, thoughts of the gorgeous Englishman filling her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

Stu called her room the next morning and asked if she wanted to ride with him, Heath and Drew to the next city. She wasn't sure that was such a good idea, but said yes. It was only four hours. Surely she could manage to control her hormones that long and keep her wits about her. She was thankful when Heath was the one who got in the back with her and let the larger guys have the front. She plugged in her Ipod, closed her eyes and tried to ignore the guys in the car with her. About an hour later, she heard Drew talking loudly on the phone. She took out her ear buds and had to listen in.

"Look Taryn, no I went back to the hotel after the taping. Yes alone. I don't want to do this with you right now. I will call you later."

'_Sounds like he isn't as happily married as I thought. Well when you marry a Barbie. Why are you with her Drew? Oh wait, I remember, because you are a man-whore. All you see is fake titties. Serves you right for choosing a Playmate instead of a wife.' _Michelle smirked to herself, then stopped, hoping no one saw her face.

They eventually did make it to the next city, and Michelle had another date with Stu. Before she realized it, she had settled into her new life and hectic travel schedule. Things were going well between her and Stu and soon a couple of months had passed. Rumors were abound that Drew and Taryn were having a lot of problems, but she tried to steer clear of him. Regardless of their problems, he was still a married man, and part of her still cared deeply for him. She really did want to be there for him, knowing he could use a friend, but she was terrified of him finding out who she was.

Meanwhile Stu was getting frustrated. He and Michelle had been dating for over two months, and she still hadn't slept with him. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. He was sure she liked him and was attracted to him too, but he wasn't sure why they couldn't take the next step. He wondered if tonight was going to end up like the rest of them: him all alone, horny and unfulfilled, to take care of things himself.

They were back in Tampa thankfully, and they all were going out to have some drinks and talk about the upcoming draft and who was going where. Michelle had a few more drinks than usual, and was afraid of talking too much, so she asked Stu to take her home. He drove her to her house and walked her to the door, like always. He pushed her against the wood and crashed his lips against hers. He grabbed her hips and angled her hips sharply into his aching arousal. His talented tongue glided across hers possessively. She wanted so much to take him inside and let him fuck her senseless, but she was frightened that he would see the tattoo on her flank and figure out who she was, and she couldn't take that chance yet. She forced herself to pull away from him, yet again. "Kali, for God's sake, please don't push me away again. I care about you, and I think I have shown you I am not just after you for sex."

"I'm sorry Stu, I just can't. I'm not ready. Please understand. Thank you for bringing me home. I will see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and turned to go into the house. He fell back against the door, baffled at why she wasn't ready. He shook his head and got back in his car and headed home.

Michelle was all hot and bothered too. She got undressed and climbed into the shower. Her thoughts drifted to Stu and his chiseled body rubbing against hers. She closed her eyes, imagining how big and hard his cock was, and how talented his mouth would be. She took down the shower head and propped her leg on the tub. She scrunched her eyes shut and aimed the stream of water for her throbbing clit. She visualized Stu down on his knees, with the tongue she had felt in her mouth now pleasuring her. She fell back against the wall and started to pant. She moaned and sighed as her knees went weak and she started to come. "Ahh, Stu" she whined, breathing heavily.

She got out of the shower and dried off. She was a little less horny, but still aching for more than just a quick release. She put on her sports bra and yoga pants and got ready to crawl into bed. She had just turned off the lights when she heard a knock. She figured it was Stu so she grabbed a hoodie and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she was met with a surprise. "Drew? What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, you left this at the bar…" he said, handing her script book to her, his voice trailing off when he saw the cat. Michelle saw his face drop when he recognized her. She walked up to him and rubbed against his leg. Drew arched his eyebrow and picked her up "Angel?" She meowed at him and he looked right at her owner. Michelle took the cat away from him and walked further in the house. When she spun around, he caught a glimpse of the tribute to her father tattooed on her ribs. He grabbed her arm and looked down at her in disbelief. "Michelle?"

She pulled away out of his grasp and put the cat down. "Michelle? My God lassie, why didn't you tell me?"

Michelle starting crying and Drew threw his arms around her. "I'm sorry Drew. I just couldn't tell you. So many times I wanted to, I was too afraid."

"Does Stu know?"

"No, I couldn't tell him either."

Drew moved to the couch to sit down with her. "All this time? Where the hell did you go? You just vanished on us. I thought you would be back in touch, but you never were. I missed you, and worried a lot about you."

"I know, and I am sorry. The more time that passed, the harder it got. I took some time off, then reinvented myself. I hit a really rebellious stage and started getting tattoos. I dyed my hair red and straightened it. I even got blue contacts. Anything I could do to distance myself from my old life. I eventually made it down to FCW, by lying about who I really was. When I got called up, I was terrified of anyone finding out the truth. I am sorry Drew, I should have just trusted you enough to tell you. I missed you too."

Drew sat in shock that the woman he loved so long ago was right in front of him, and had been. He wanted so much to tell her how he really felt, but regardless of their problems, he was still a married man. He had just found out he was going to RAW as well. _'I have the worst timing in known universe.' _He reached out to her and wiped a tear from her face. "I won't say a word Michelle. You can trust me. But you really should tell Stu. He cares for you."

"No, Drew, I can't. Not yet" she said shaking her head.

"Okay love. I won't say anything to him. But I don't know how he will react once the truth comes out, and you know that eventually it will. But he won't hear it from me."

"Thanks Drew."

"I also wanted to tell you I am going to RAW after the draft. They just told me."

"Damn it. That really sucks. Especially now."

"I know. But at least I will be able to come see you, and I know you are safe. I'm still a little angry at you, but I do understand why you did it. Oh, by the way, have you seen John yet?"

Michelle squinted her eyes "no, and I hope I don't."

"Well, you will tomorrow. I will try to keep him away from you if I can, because he knows you intimately. He will know."

They stayed up talking for hours before Drew headed back home. He wasn't in a hurry to get back, actually dreaded it more than anything. Michelle was both relieved and thrilled that Drew knew. The truth was, she had been fighting her feelings for him this entire time, miffed that he was married when she had no right to be since she disappeared on him. She forced those thoughts from her head and thought of Stu. What Drew told her hit home. _'How can I have a relationship with him that is built on lies?'_

The next day, she met up with them at the airport to catch a plane to Raleigh. Stu was a little distant, still not understanding what her problem was. Even though he was upset, he still sat beside her and held her hand. He cared a great deal for her, and was willing to wait a little while longer. "So Kali, are you going to room with me this time? It will be loads of fun. I will be on my best behavior" he said with a smile.

"Uh, actually Stu, I am rooming with Drew."

"You what?"

"Well, he is going to RAW and I won't get to see him for a while. So we are going to hang out."

Drew sat up quickly, almost choking on his water. "We are? I mean, yeah, we are."

"Kali, what is going on? I mean, what are we doing here? Do you want to be with me? Or are you secretly screwing Drew? Is he the reason you aren't ready to have sex with me? Just tell me if I am wasting my bloody time."

"No, Stu, no way. There isn't anything going on between us. And you should know that. Yes, I want to be with you, but can we not have this conversation right here on the plane?" Michelle looked around and everyone was staring, and she glanced over at Drew who was giving her a "what the hell" look. She decided that she had better make things right, and quick. "Stu, if you still want me to, I would love to stay with you. Drew and I can hang out another time."

Stu grinned "Yes, I still want you to." He kissed her and sat back in his seat.

'_Well Michelle, you are going to have to seal the deal tonight. You better figure out how to keep him from seeing your tattoo because if Drew recognized it, Stu certainly will.'_

After they arrived, they went to the hotel to get checked in. They had enough time to get their things unpacked before having to catch a taxi to the arena. She didn't have a match so she was hanging around back stage. She looked up and there was John in her line of sight, _'damn it, made eye contact.'_ He started towards her and smiled big. "Hello, I don't believe we have met yet. I am John Cena."

She turned her nose up at him and spun on her heel. "Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a second. Didn't you hear me? I am John Cena. You are?"

"Not impressed. Excuse me."

"Whoa now rookie, that is no way to act. You remind me of someone. Hmm? Maybe we have met before?"

"No, maybe I just look like one of your many hook-ups."

"Damn girl, where is the hostility coming from?"

"I just don't like you. Please tell me I am not the first person to tell you that."

"No, but the first woman. If you change your mind, come find me."

John finally walked away and left her still seething. Drew came running up to her out of breath. "Sorry, I saw him but didn't get here before he did. Are you okay?"

Michelle wrapped her arms around Drew and held him tight. "Aye love, it's alright." Stu walked up and saw them hugging and wondered what was really going on with them.

"Galloway, is there a reason you are hugging my girlfriend?"

"She was just upset."

He turned to Michelle "Kali, what is the matter?"

"I just don't want to be here right now."

"Cena was hitting on her."

"That bastard. Do you want me to talk to him love?"

"No, I just want to leave. Are you ready?"

"Let me grab my gear and I will be."

On the way back to the hotel, Michelle had fifty different things going through her mind. She was upset with John, nervous about sleeping with Stu, sad about Drew leaving, angry with herself for letting herself have feelings for him show, and scared of how she was going to keep up appearances. Stu was thinking about what would happen when they got back to the hotel too. He had been waiting for her what seemed like an eternity, he wasn't sure he would be able to last very long and wouldn't satisfy her. He wondered if she had feelings for Drew as well, but dismissed those thoughts, knowing that Drew was his friend, and in the end, Kali chose to stay with him.

They made it up to their room, both of them with their hearts pounding, knowing what was going to happen. Stu opened the door for her and smiled as she walked in. He flipped on the light, but was surprised when she turned it back off. She pulled him down for a kiss and murmured against his lips "we don't need it on."

Stu heaved her shirt off over her head and placed soft kisses down her shoulders. He reached behind her, unsnapping her bra and freeing her breasts. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off as she worked off his jeans and boxers. Michelle grabbed his cock in her hand and smiled at how big he really was. She knew he was going to make her sore as long as it had been. She moaned as she felt his hands on her breasts, his fingers twirling her nipples. She stepped out of her pants and panties and pulled him towards the bed. "I want you Stu."

"God, Kali, I need you so bad." He hastily rolled on a condom before pushing her up in the bed and slinking over her, his huge body surrounding hers. Michelle opened her legs in anticipation, waiting for the man she had wanted for so long. He slowly guided his thick manhood into her, gritting his teeth to keep from pounding her. "You are so fucking tight." She gasped at the feel of him stretching her open, her pussy untouched by a man for so long.

"Oh shit Stu, you are fucking huge! Don't stop!"

He suddenly thrust the rest of the way inside her, making her scream from the beautiful intrusion. "Oh yes, fuck me Stu."

He did as she asked and quickly started to plunge into her depths. Michelle tilted her hips and moaned as he started to pound her ruthlessly. She yelped, her fingernails clawing at his back. He hissed from the pain and drove his cock mercilessly into her, making her squeal. He settled back on his knees and gripped her thighs. He roughly pulled her back to meet his thrusts, her back arching and her body trembling. She started to come and her snug pussy contracted tightly around his manhood, pushing him into his orgasm as well. She cried out, scratching his forearms as he came with a shout. He filled the condom with his essence, collapsing on his elbows. "Oh Jesus, Kali. That was incredible, well worth the wait" he said breathlessly moving to lay on the bed.

"You are so amazing Stu, better than I had imagined." She got off the bed and he sat up, wondering what she was doing.

"Love, where are you going?"

"Oh, no where. Just putting on my Pjs."

"Why?"

"Uh, I can't sleep naked. Makes my nipples sore."

"Oh, okay love. Can't have that."

She quickly pulled on her pajamas and climbed back into bed. She snuggled up next to him and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. He put his arm around her and held her close. "This is perfect love. I think I will sleep better than I have in a while. Thank you."

She buried her face in his chest, ashamed that she had just had mind blowing sex with the man of her dreams, and she was lying to him. '_How did my life get so complicated?'_


	9. Chapter 9

Things between "Kali" and Stu were good, but Michelle was never completely relaxed around him. She was nervous all the time, scared that she was going to say something and he would know instantly who she really was. She was missing Drew, the one person she could confide in. Stu was a little jealous that she was always texting him, but she assured him that he was just her friend and they had clicked with each other. Stu accepted that, completely trusting Drew, as he always had. When they made love, Michelle always made sure the lights were off and put clothes back on before she fell asleep. She was terrified of forgetting and him waking up to see her tattoo. She felt like she was living a double life. _'So this is how people develop split personalities.'_

A month had passed since the draft and Drew had called to ask if he could come over. "Sure. Stu and Stephen are going with Paul and Cody to the bar so that will be fine. I have missed you Drew."

"I have missed you too love. And I really need a friend to talk to."

When Drew got to her house, they ordered pizza and sat down on the couch with Angel snuggled up to Drew's leg like old times. "So what are you needing to talk about?"

"Well, I don't even know where to start. I assume you heard about the row that Taryn and I had a few months ago right?"

"Yeah, I heard about it." _'Fucking bitch.' _

"Well, I was served with papers today. She is filing for divorce, but I got them after I read it on Twitter. Isn't that lovely?'

"Oh, Drew, I am sorry."

"Me too. God, we were barely married a year. I should have known it wasn't going to last. I did want it to though."

"Why did she file for divorce?"

"Well, the big fight, when she got arrested, was because she accused me of cheating. Then, I was innocent. But after she got fired, and wasn't on the road with me…"

"Drew, stop. I don't want to hear the rest of it." '_Some things never change. You are still a man whore.'_

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't tell you everything about it. You don't need the details."

"I never really liked how she treated you, so I can't say I am sorry about the divorce, but I am sorry that you are hurting. You are a good man Drew. I have always thought that. Nothing will change that."

Drew wanted so much to tell Michelle what he felt for her, but couldn't find the words. She was rubbing his leg and smiling at him, and his emotions got the better of him. He leaned up and reached for her face. He tilted her chin and softly pressed his lips to hers. Michelle couldn't believe how sweet his kiss was. She had wanted this for so long, she couldn't stop herself. She spread her lips, giving him entry to her waiting mouth. His tongue swept across her, deepening their kiss. She moaned against his lips, her hands gripping his, guiding them to cup her breasts. Drew gently squeezed, touching her so intimately as he wanted to do all along. He smiled inside when she whimpered, her body responding to his gentle caress. His mouth left her lips and traced a line down her neck, nipping at her soft flesh. "Oh Drew…" she sighed, her body on fire for him.

"Drew, God, I don't want you to stop, but you have to."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, don't apologize. That was incredible. I just can't go any further with you. I am with Stu."

"What kind of relationship is that Michelle? He doesn't even know who you are! And he is the daftest git alive for not seeing it."

"Stop it Drew. You know I can't tell him."

"How long do you plan on stringing him along Michelle? Until he accidentally finds out? And then what? Do you think things will be just fine?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, you better figure it out. And soon. Because I can assure you, he won't take it nearly as well as I did. Because I actually…never mind."

"You actually what Drew?"

"Nothing. Doesn't fucking matter anyway."

"Fine. Then maybe you should go."

"Fine. I will."

"Why did I trust you? You are a man whore and you are feeling lonely, and thought what, you could get some? Taryn is right for divorcing your lying, cheating ass."

Michelle instantly regretted what she said when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Right. Because _**I**_ am the one lying to everyone. Bye Michelle."

Drew walked out the door and Michelle got up and slammed it behind him. She turned and fell against it, feeling sick about what had just happened. "Damn him."

Drew drove home, kicking himself for going from a perfect kiss with the woman he loves to acting like a complete horse's ass. Michelle was back at home, thinking about what Drew said. She was irate with him, but she knew he was right. The more time that passes, the harder it will be to tell Stu the truth and the angrier he will be. She decided that she needed to see him and blow off some steam so she drove down to the bar. When she walked in, he saw her and she could tell he was already pretty drunk.

"Hello love. I wasn't expecting to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Hey baby, I came to see my sexy man." She leaned in to whisper in his ear "I need you Stu. Why don't we get out of here?"

"Oh, well, that is an offer I can't refuse." He turned to Stephen "Hey mate, I am leaving with my bird. I will see you tomorrow."

Michelle and Stu headed out to her car and she drove them to his house. Michelle figured Stu was drunk enough that they could have some quick, raunchy sex and he would pass out. As soon as they were in the door, Michelle pushed him down in the chair and slid her pants and panties off. She unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his fully erect cock out. He reached under her shirt to feel her breasts but she slapped his hand away when he tried to pull her shirt off. She climbed on top of him, lowering herself down, spiking her wet pussy with his thick manhood. He groaned and surged his hips upwards, completely impaling her and earning a scream of pleasure from her lips.

He dug his long fingers into her hips, roughly pulling her down to meet his powerful thrusts. She ground her pelvis into his, savoring his dick stretching her open. She rode him faster, as he forced his hard prick in and out of her. "Oh fuck Kali, I am going to…." he trembled and started to come, reaching out to pinch her nipples. She cried out and fireworks exploded in her eyes as her climax hit her.

"Damn it Stu. You are fucking incredible." She slanted forward to kiss him, his cock still throbbing inside her. The shift made him quiver and grab her ass.

"You keep me so hot Kali. I love the way you keep that pussy tight just for me."

"Mmmm baby, I love it when you talk dirty. Now let's go to bed."

Michelle raised up off of his lap and grabbed her clothes. She ran into his room and took one of his shirts to put on. He staggered in the bedroom and stripped his clothes off. He crawled into bed on top of her. Michelle reached to turn off the lamp before Stu pulled his shirt back off of her body. "Are you ready for round two? I am going to fuck you into this mattress until you beg for me to stop."

Stu was so wasted that he could barely see Michelle and she was blurry. She was thankful that it was also pretty dark and he couldn't see the tattoo anyway. He did screw her until she was sore and she knew she wouldn't be able to cross her legs tomorrow. When he finally fell asleep, she lay there looking at his peaceful expression. She ran her finger down his jaw line gently tracing his masculine features. _'Stu, I wish I could tell you. You deserve to hear the truth. And I wish I could give you my heart, but I am afraid.'_

She was beating herself up for being so emotionally detached from Stu. She wanted to love him and let him in, but she didn't think she ever could. She was also thinking that her father would be ashamed of her living a lie. Tears trickled down her face as she prayed for his guidance. _'Help me find a way out of this that doesn't hurt everyone I care for Daddy. I need your strength, I don't know what to do.' _She put Stu's shirt back on and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few months went the same way. Stu was beginning to suspect that Kali was hiding something, but he didn't know what. She never invited him back to her house and he never saw her naked. Every single time he tried to make love to her with the lights on, she freaked out and turned them off. He also knew something had happened with Drew because where before they were inseparable, now they were cold to each other and wouldn't speak.

Drew was hurting seeing Michelle with Stu and was kicking himself for not just telling her how he feels. He replayed the kiss they shared over and over in his mind, wishing he could go back to that moment and handle things differently.

Michelle was a nervous wreck. She didn't think a person could feel every emotion at the same time and not explode. She felt guilty about continuing to lie to Stu and for not telling him what actually happened with Drew. She was still scared of anyone finding out who she was. She was miserable that things had transpired with Drew the way they had. She thought about their kiss often, and compared Stu's to Drew's every time he kissed her. She was hurting too, her heart aching that she should've reacted differently. She didn't want to admit that she was in love with Drew. She was sure he didn't feel the same, he was just hoping to sleep with her.

Michelle avoided Drew and would go the other way when she saw him. Soon it became time for the company Christmas party and she knew she would have to be especially careful and not drink too much. She bumped into Drew, being told earlier that he was back on SmackDown with them. She politely said hello and ducked away from him again. Drew was honestly hoping for them to talk and make up, because he really missed her. He hated how things had been and wanted to at least go back to when they were friends, even if he couldn't tell her he loves her.

"She still ignoring you mate?" Stu asked him.

"Yeah. I'm going to get another drink."

"You think you should slow down there?

"You know what Stu, last I checked I left my mum in Scotland."

"Whoa. Fine. Drink yourself into oblivion. I don't care. Just make sure you get someone to drive your thick head home, besides me." Stu walked off, irritated with his friend. He set out to find Michelle and saw her talking to Layla. He then saw Maryse approaching and she was staggering. He saw what was going to happen, but he thought he would just enjoy the show. Maryse stumbled into Michelle and knocked the drink out of her hand.

Michelle turned around "What the hell is your problem?"

"_Tu es fou? Ne joue pas avec moi tu completement débile_!" Maryse yelled at her.

"_Va te faire foutre! Pétasse_!" Michelle screamed back at her.

Maryse went to slap her and Michelle blocked it before Stu and and Mike broke them up.

"Kali, I didn't know you speak French love" Stu said.

Michelle started to blush, thinking how stupid she was for about blowing up her own spot. "Oh yeah, some. I took it in school."

"You don't learn those words in school" Stu remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you're right. But isn't the dirty words what everyone wants to learn first anyway?"

Stu laughed "yes, I suppose so."

A couple of hours later, the party was starting to break up and people were heading out. Stu excused himself to go to the men's room and Drew decided now was his chance to approach Michelle. He wobbled over to her, obviously having had too much to drink.

"Lassie, I need to talk to you" he drunkenly said, his accent thicker.

"What do you want Drew?"

"I don't like how things are with us."

"Well, I don't either but the situation is still the same." She leaned in to whisper "I still can't tell Stu."

"You have to love. He is going to be right angry because you can't hide forever."

"Not forever, just til I am secure here. What does it matter to you anyway?"

"Damn it Michelle, I care about you and I miss you."

Michelle's eyes went wide because she saw Stu and was afraid he had heard. She pushed Drew backwards into another room. "Drew, what the hell are you thinking? You can't call me that!"

"Sorry _Kali._ I didn't realize it was my responsibility to help you perpetuate your lie."

Michelle glared at him "You are such an ass. You tell me you miss me and care about me, then you are a jerk to me. I don't need this. We can just go back to how things were. We don't have to be friends and do this to each other."

Stu came up behind her "Is everything okay love?"

"Yeah, just peachy. I want to go home. Will you drop me off?"

"Sure." Michelle stormed off and left the boys standing there. "How do you keep pissing off my bird Drew?"

"Because I can't keep my big mouth shut."

They took a taxi to Michelle house and she was annoyed when he got out too. He was determined to be let in her house or it was going to be an argument. "So what will be your excuse tonight Kali?"

"Stu…"

"Just let me come in. Bloody hell. Surely you can trust me by now."

"Okay. Just wait out here for just a minute."

"Fine." He smiled, scoring a small victory in his head.

Michelle ran in the house and put the cat up in the utility room. She quickly grabbed the few pictures she had sitting around and threw them under the sofa. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Okay Stu, come on in."

"Thank you love. Oh, your house is nice. Why didn't you want me over here? I figured it was messy or something."

"No, I just don't really like having company. Weird I know." She knew that was a lame excuse but was having a hard time coming up with anything better.

"So what would you like to do since you insisted on coming in? You want to watch a Christmas movie or something?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Okay, will you put in _A Christmas Story _and I will go make us some popcorn and grab some drinks. What would you like?"

"I guess you don't have any beer do you?"

"Um, actually, I have some Heineken. Is that what you want with popcorn?"

"No, I guess you are right. Just a Coke then."

She went into the kitchen and groaned "saints preserve us." She joined Stu on the couch and cuddled up close to him. He smiled down at her and sweetly kissed her. They sat there and enjoyed their movie and when it was over, Stu asked if he could stay the night.

"Well, I guess so. It is late. Come on."

Stu grinned and followed Michelle down the hallway. He got undressed and climbed into bed and waited for her. She came out of the bathroom in her nightgown and turned off all the lights. She got into bed with him and sighed as he scooted closer to her. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck and slid his hand under her the silk gown. Michelle gasped as he slipped his finger inside her panties and started to stroke her clit. "I want to make love to you in your bed Kali. Please let me."

She didn't have the strength to tell him no. He had a hold on her that she could never fight. He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue easing into her mouth, earning a moan from her throat. He pulled off his black boxer briefs and Michelle shimmied out of her boy-cut panties. He ran his hands up her sides, urging her to take the gown off. He sat back on his knees and grabbed her ankles, positioning them on his shoulders. He angled her hips upwards and surged his hard cock into her. She gasped in pleasure and arched her back to meet his movements. He plunged into her moist depths, bumping her clit and penetrating her deeper with each thrust. They both were soon climaxing, lost in their passion. As he came, spilling inside her, he murmured "I love you Kali."

She stopped and her breath caught in her throat. '_Surely he didn't mean that, it was just the orgasm. Right. He is not in love with me.'_ She didn't say anything as he rolled off of her and wrapped her up in his arms. She slid away from him and put her gown back on. "Goodnight Stu." She turned towards the wall and Stu was aggravated at himself for letting that slip out when it apparently freaked her out. He was sure he was in love with her, but could never tell if she felt the same way.

The next morning, he stole away out of bed and headed home, not wanting to face her and deal with what had happened. When Michelle woke up, she decided she would just pretend she didn't hear him if he asked. Another month passed and they never talked about that night. Stu was afraid of her rejecting him so he never said it again. When they had sex, he was careful not to talk too much.

They were in Memphis for RAW to celebrate the return of a anonymous superstar. The front office had kept a tight lid on who it was, after weeks of cryptic promos and speculation. Michelle was standing backstage, waiting with everyone else for the mystery man to arrive. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Michelle, _mon petit fleur_, what are you doing here? I am so glad to see you!"

Her blue eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "Chris?"

A/N Translation :

_Tu es fou? Ne joue pas avec moi tu completement débile_ = Are you crazy? Don't mess with me you complete moron.

_Va te faire foutre! Pétasse_ = Kiss my ass whore.

_Mon petit fleur_ = My little flower


	11. Chapter 11

"Um, I mean, Chris Jericho! Wow!"

"Give me a hug! It has been a while." Chris told her, throwing his arms around her.

"Michelle? What is he talking about Kali?" Stu demanded.

"I have no idea. I think you are mistaken. I am Kali Ray."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked her, confused.

"I think you have mistaken me for someone else."

"No, what is the matter with you? I have known you since you were eight years old. Why are you acting like this?"

"Like I said, I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Irvine."

Chris looked at her puzzled and went to pull her down the hallway before Stu stopped him. "What the fuck is going on?"

Drew was talking to Sheamus when he heard the commotion. He saw Michelle's face and knew what was about to happen. He ran over to them and heard Stu screaming at her.

"Hey man, calm down. What is your problem anyway?" Chris asked him.

"What's my problem? Why did you call her Michelle?"

"Stu, please, just give us a minute."

"No! Someone tell me what the fuck is going on. Why did he call you … Oh bloody hell." He looked at her and it dawned on him. "Fuck. You are Michelle Benoit."

Michelle's face dropped as everyone turned to see what was going on. Even John walked up and looked closely at her. He whispered "I'll be damned."

Chris spoke up "well, of course she is. Who did you think she was? Michelle, what is up with this 'Kali Ray' business?"

"You lying bitch! You have been playing me for a fool this whole time?" Stu's eyes were full of anger as he glared at Michelle.

"Stu, it wasn't like that."

"Oh, you weren't lying to me and everyone else about who you really are? That is certainly what it looks like. I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are, now that you are caught."

Michelle started to cry, "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Stu suddenly snapped and backhanded Michelle, knocking her to the floor. Drew jumped on him and rode him to the ground. "What is the matter with you? You never hit a woman! Bastard!"

Chris helped Michelle up and several of the other superstars came in to break them up. Michelle ran off crying out of the arena. THere were fists flying and when they were finally pulled apart, Drew had busted Stu's lip and broken his nose. Drew had the beginnings of a black eye and his hand was scratched up. Stu started yelling "you knew all along didn't you? She fucking told you didn't she?"

"No, but I figured it out because I am not as thick as you. Shit, you must be fucking blind! What you get for thinking with your dick, prat."

Chris looked at Stu "you had better clean up and get out of here. She should have your ass arrested. Hey, where did she go? She was standing behind me just a second ago."

"What about him?" Stu asked, pointing at Drew.

"Sorry Drew, but I think you should probably leave too. You will both more than likely get suspended when Vince hears about this. Why don't you go check on Michelle. Tell her I will be by to see her later."

"Okay, but before I go, how did you know it was her?"

"I knew her dad really well and like I said, I have known her since she was a little girl. I didn't know she was going by an alias. I just thought Vince finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized how good she is."

Back at the hotel, Michelle was laying on the bed, in the dark crying, when Drew knocked on the door. "Go away."

"Lassie, it is me. Please open the door."

"Drew, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Please."

Michelle sighed and got up to let him in. When she opened the door, Drew felt angry all over again. He could see the purple mark starting to show on her cheek. He reached out to touch her face and she shied away. "Come on in Drew. Go ahead and tell me. I know you are dying to."

"Tell you what?"

"Go ahead and say 'I told you so.' I know you will feel better."

"Not my style love. I knew he would be angry, but he never should have struck you. Ever."

"No, really, I deserved it. And I should have expected it. I had it coming." Michelle started to softy cry again and Drew wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't say that. No woman deserves to be hit Mich."

She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed quietly. He smoothed her hair back, his heart aching to tell her the truth. He was sure that now wasn't the right time. He thought to himself _'I always have the worse timing.'_

She started to sniffle, and she finally stopped crying. "Drew, why are you always here for me? I don't know why you would still be my friend after everything. I am not worthy of your loyalty to me. And now my stupidity cost you your friendship with Stu."

"No, him being a jackass ruined our friendship love. And you should know, I still remember all the times I came home pissed and you took care of me. And all the times I was bruised and bloody and you bandaged me up. And when I got my heart broken by yet another girl who didn't really love me, you baked me cookies and pulled me in your arms and told me that they just didn't know what they had in me. See, those are the times I remember."

She hugged him tightly "I have really missed you Drew. You are so sweet, and you always have been. I know guys don't like to hear that, but you are. I am sorry things have been so messed up between us, and I should have listened to you. You were right."

There was a knock at the door and Drew said, "It may be Chris. He said he would come by and see you. I will get it for you okay?" Michelle just nodded, hoping that it was Chris.

Drew opened the door, and of course, it was Stu standing there with white roses. He scowled when he saw Drew answer the door. "Of course you are here. I want to see Michelle."

"Well, mate, she doesn't want to see you. So you can take those flowers and shove them up your…"

"Drew, let him in. I owe him an explanation at least."

Drew stepped aside and growled at Stu when he walked in. "These are for you."

"I don't want them."

"I just want to say I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I never should have hit you. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Well, I wanted to talk. Alone."

"Tough shit mate, I am not leaving you alone with her."

"Listen Stu, I am sorry I didn't tell you. I am sorry I lied to you all this time. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was scared of anyone finding out the truth and it getting back to Vince. I never, ever meant to hurt you. Just, the more time that passed, the harder it got."

"But you could tell Drew?"

"No. Drew figured it out. He came to my house and saw Angel. And then he saw this" Michelle stated as she pulled her shirt off. She turned and showed Stu the tattoo on her ribs. Finally it all clicked with him, why she wouldn't have sex with the lights on and why she didn't want him at her house, and why he never saw her with her shirt off.

"Fucking hell. How long have you had that?"

"I got it on the first anniversary of my father's death." It was wolverine claws on her flank, looking like they were cut into her skin. Embedded in the jagged edges was the dates: 5/21/67 - 6/24/07. Michelle knew that Stu had been a huge fan of her father's for a long time, and he was aware that one of her father's nicknames was The Rabid Wolverine.

"This is complete bullocks Michelle. Do you know how insane all this is? Did you think you could lie forever, or hide something like that forever? You are just as crazy as your father."

Michelle slapped Stu hard enough that he spit out blood. Drew stepped between them and pushed Stu hard in the chest. "I think she has heard enough out of you for today. Get the fuck out."

"Fine. You can fucking have her _mate_. You two deserve one another."

Stu walked out and slammed the door. Drew muttered "fucking wanker."

"Drew, what did he mean by 'you can have her'?"

Drew started to flush and got flustered "um, nothing Michelle. He is just talking out of his ass like usual."

"Really Drew?"

"Of course. What did you think he meant love?"

"I don't know. That is why I asked you."

"Michelle, I…"

"What Drew?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Hmm, I don't really believe you. You need to practice that if you want to be more convincing."

"You have had a hard day, I don't want to upset you."

"You can tell me anything Andrew. For goodness sake, you know all my secrets."

"Not this I can't."

"Tell me."

Drew looked into her eyes and couldn't help himself anymore. His chest ached and his stomach churned. But she obviously wasn't letting him out of it. "Michelle, I…I…."

"Yes…?"

"I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for years now. I wanted to tell you back then, but you were with John. Then Stu started cozying up to you because I was too scared to tell you how I felt. Of course, then you left when your father died. I was heartbroken for so long. When I figured out who you were, I was married. Then when I was single, you were with Stu. It has never been the right time. And now isn't really, but I have carried this around a long time Mich. I love you, with all my heart. I never got over you leaving."

Michelle sat there astounded, feeling like someone just kicked the air out of lungs. Drew saw the look on her face and was crushed. _'She doesn't love me back.'_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I knew that you would never return my feelings. I will just go." Drew stood up and walked to the door. He turned around to look at Michelle, who was still in shock.

He turned back towards the door and heard her call his name "Drew, wait."


	12. Chapter 12

Drew stopped in his tracks but wouldn't turn around. He didn't want to face her. "Drew, why didn't you ever tell me?" She was completely overwhelmed after the events of the day, and Drew had caught her unaware.

"I knew that you didn't feel the same for me. And I couldn't stand not having you in my life. I am just going to leave." Drew reached for the door and Michelle got up to block his exit. This was another occasion she was glad for being short. She slid under his arm and pressed her back against the door.

"No. You don't get to tell me you love me then leave Andrew. Don't I get to say anything?"

"I'm sorry. Go ahead. Tell me that you don't love me back so I can go" he told her with his head hung low.

"I can't do that. I love you too."

Drew's head shot up and he looked into her eyes. He could see, she was telling the truth. "What?"

"Sit down." They walked to the bed and Michelle took a breath before confessing what she felt for him. "I always wanted more than friendship with you for a long time too. I didn't think you wanted me because of all the women you brought home. When I read that you were married, it broke my heart. I never could stand to see you with her, and it killed me that she had you and treated you so badly, when I loved you so much. God, when you kissed me, it was perfect. I felt whole in your arms, but I didn't want to cheat on Stu. Ironic I know since I was lying to him."

Drew was beaming. He couldn't believe his ears that she said she loves him too. "You love me Mich?"

"Yes Drew. I always have."

Now that he knew how she felt, he wasn't letting anything hold him back. He slipped his hands behind her neck and lowered his lips to hers. She felt sparks when he kissed her, and she would have sworn that a choir of angels was singing in her head. She moved closer to him and wrapped her hands around his biceps. He pulled her into his arms, deepening their kiss. He licked at her lips, pleading for her to open her mouth to him. When her lips parted, he slid his tongue across hers, earning a pleasured sigh from her. His big hands moved to caress her throat as they dueled for dominance.

They finally separated, breathless. "Today has been a rollercoaster that is for sure. Will you stay with me tonight Drew?"

"You shouldn't have to ask that love, but yes. Nothing is keeping you from me anymore."

"Would I be a bad person if I asked you to make love to me, even though I just broke up with someone a few hours ago?"

Drew laughed "no, I don't think so. But I won't say anything. Seriously though, only if you are ready for that."

"I am definitely ready Drew. I have wanted you for a long time."

Michelle stood up and stepped between his legs. She reached to take off his shirt and roamed her hands down his broad shoulders. "I have wanted to feel you like this, be able to touch what I could only see for so long." He smiled and swiftly removed her sports bra, exposing her full breasts to him at last. His hands gripped her firm ass and pulled her close to him. He grasp her breasts and lowered his head to lick her nipples before gently suckling, making her moan. She tugged at his ponytail, letting his long hair fall over his shoulders.

She kissed his neck and down his chest, before dropping to her knees in front of him. She went for his waistband and he put his hands over hers. "Michelle you don't have…"

"I know, but I really want to. Please?"

Drew gave in and stood to let her finish undressing him. She made quick work of his jeans and boxers, and let out a heavy breath when he was finally revealed to her. He saw the look on her face and smirked down at her "are you impressed lassie?"

"Oh God yes. You are bigger than I ever imagined." She wrapped her hand around his huge shaft, stroking gently before running her tongue around the head and taking it into her mouth. Drew gasped and cupped the back of her head, showing her his rhythm. She worked him deeper into her mouth, using her hand to add to his pleasure since she couldn't take all of him. Drew was in heaven feeling her tongue swirling around the head of his cock as she sucked him. His legs were trembling beneath him and he knew he would come soon so he had to make her stop. Somehow he found the strength to pull her away "not yet. Not this time love."

He pulled her up from the floor and slid her jeans and panties down, grinning when he finally got to see all of her. He picked her up and lay her on the bed. Drew got in on top of her and licked her earlobe. He placed soft kisses down her neck and ran his tongue around her nipples. Michelle was writhing underneath him, now aching to have him inside her. He left a trail of kisses down her stomach before settling between her thighs. "Oh Drew, please don't" she pleaded.

"Mmmm why not? I want to taste you."

"I don't think I can take it" she said writhing around.

He just chuckled lightly at her before dipping his tongue into her wet folds. When he flicked across her clit, Michelle almost jumped out of the bed. "Oh. My. God."

Drew was smiling inside, now spurred on to make her come. He wanted her to be crumbling at his touch. He reached to roll her nipples between his fingers as he was pleasuring her. His tongue darted inside her before he started to lick and suck her clit furiously. She moaned loudly, pulling at his hair. Her legs tightened around his head and he felt her starting to climax. She came with a shout of his name, collapsing down on the bed.

Now, his cock was hard enough to shatter diamonds. He knew he couldn't wait any longer to be inside her. Before she had completely recovered, he looked down at her. "Open your eyes Michelle." He wanted to watch her face when he entered her.

She looked up at him with love and felt him starting to penetrate her. "Oh fuck Drew."

"I'll be gentle love." He slowly slipped his huge manhood inside her waiting depths, feeling her start to stretch to accommodate his size. He grunted "fuck you are tight" as he filled her.

She held on to his shoulders, relishing the feel of him opening up her womanhood. When he was finally buried inside her, he kissed her sweetly and brushed the hair back off her face. "I love you Michelle. You are mine now. Forever."

He backed out then quickly thrust inside her, earning a gasp of pleasure from her lips. He started to make swift strokes, his body slipping across hers, feeling every curve of her body. Michelle was lost to him, the bliss he was bringing her unimaginable and almost unbearable. He spoke quietly against her neck, telling her how beautiful she was. He rested his hands above her head, rocking his hips to get deeper inside her. He never wanted to stop, for their lovemaking to end. He was sure he couldn't ever let her go.

She threw her head back, enraptured by his touch. She had never had a man that made her feel like he did. Her entire life force was being devoured, taken over by him. His skin felt like it was on fire to her, fueled by the passion burning in his blue eyes. He felt her thighs start to quiver and knew she was close, and so was he. He sat back on his haunches and grabbed her hips, pulling her to him. He wanted to leave her screaming his name and make her forget any other man have ever been inside her. She was his now, he was going to claim her. Michelle braced herself as he started thrusting faster and pounding her pussy harder. She felt her climax hit her, every nerve ending in her body being lit up and fireworks bursting in her eyes. She relinquished her body, heart, mind and soul to him. She cried out for him to come inside her before she felt him explode in her depths. He came with a growl from deep in his belly, finally releasing everything he had into her.

Drew couldn't hold himself up anymore and lay down on top of her. She caressed his back and placed feather light kisses to his shoulders. They were both out of breath, trying to come down from their high. "Drew, that was so amazing. You are fantastic. God, that was worth waiting for."

He rolled off of her and pulled her close, kissing her on the nose. "You are unbelievably hot Michelle. Don't make me wait another five years for that love."

Michelle laughed out loud at him "no way baby."

Drew groaned when he heard a knock at the door. "Shit. It is probably Chris. I'll get it."

He grabbed his jeans and threw them on and went to answer it. "Fucking hell."

"What? Who is it?"

"Stu."

"Shit. Well, this technically is his room too."

Drew opened the door and there was Stu. "What do you want mate?"

Stu looked at him and saw his hair tousled and pushed him out of the way. He saw Michelle laying in bed, the covers pulled up around her. "I can't fucking believe this! You are such a whore! You don't even wait for the bed to get cold before you are fucking Drew."

Drew had heard enough. He landed a blow right to Stu's jaw. "Don't you ever fucking talk to her like that again. Just get your shit and get out. You have no reason to complain. You told me I could have her, unless you forgot. You tell her you love her but when she needs you to be understanding, you flip on her and actually raised your hand to her. You don't deserve her. And it doesn't matter now anyway because she is finally mine."

"I did love her, or who I thought she was. She is just a slut, like she always has been. She was fucking John and kissing me, and apparently pining after you. Bet she didn't tell you that eh?" Stu swung at Drew and caught him on the chin.

They locked up and Drew punched Stu in the ribs. "Shut up. Her name was all she was lying about. She has always been Michelle."

Michelle yelled at them to stop fighting. Drew stopped but Stu got in one last blow, an uppercut to the abdomen. "Just get out. I will get my stuff from my room and you can stay there."

Stu rubbed his face and went to grab his bags. Michelle turned away and wouldn't look at him. "Pffft" Stu remarked at her before leaving.

"One more word to her mate and I am going to beat the hell out of you again." He looked over at Michelle "I will be back in a minute love."

Drew followed Stu down to his room and opened the door. "Let me get my stuff and I will leave."

"I can't believe this shit. You must be so proud that your new girlfriend is such a lying bitch."

"I warned you mate, shut your mouth about her."

"No no, I mean, were you screwing her behind my back this whole time? How long have you known who she really is?"

"Since the draft. And no, she didn't cheat on your sorry ass with me. Look, you aren't ruining this night for me. I always loved her, really loved her. When I figured out who she was, yeah I was upset, but I didn't berate her and I certainly didn't hit her. I was just happy to see her."

"Of course, you have loved her all along. You think I believe that you two weren't sneaking around? That being angry with each other was all an act."

Drew got his things "believe what you want mate. You lost. Now you can know how it feels."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had to watch you with the woman I love. Now, if you really love her, you can do the same."

He walked back down the hall to Michelle and she was sitting on the bed crying. "Love, why are you crying?"

"He was right."

"No, he is a jackass. Please don't let him ruin this for us. Tonight was perfect. Forget him, forget all of it. Just think about us and how happy we will be."

"Drew, you have always been my knight in shining armor. Always. Thank you. I am a fool for not telling you sooner."

"We both are love. And you are welcome. No matter what tomorrow brings, I swear you will always have me."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Michelle was petrified of heading down to the arena. She didn't know what she was in for, and if she would be fired or not. Drew held her hand and told her he would be there all of the way. When they finally made it, Michelle walked in and was greeted, not so warmly by Paul Levesque. "I need to see you, both, right now."

As they walked by, they heard whispers and saw people turning quickly, avoiding making eye contact with them. Drew held on to her hand tightly, sensing her uneasiness. As they stepped into the office, she saw Vince McMahon and Chris there too, along with Stu. "Someone tell me what in the hell is going on? What went down last night backstage?"

Stu glanced down at Michelle and saw the fear in her eyes. As angry as he was, Drew was right. All this time, she really was Michelle. He knew there was something more to his attraction to her, but never could put his finger on it. Now, looking back, it made sense. She was always the same girl, it was just her name she lied about.

Michelle spoke up "Vince, I am very sorry for lying to everyone. I just wanted to wrestle. I am so sorry for what my father did, but I can't change it. Please don't punish Drew or Stu because of me. It is my fault, all of it. If it wasn't for my lying, none of this would have happened."

Drew went to stop her "don't take the blame for me lassie. Vince…"

"No. Drew, I won't be the cause of you being reprimanded again. I take full responsibility for this mess."

"I will get back to that." He turned to Stu and asked "what is this I hear about you hitting a diva Bennett?"

Before Stu could answer, Michelle spoke up again "that was my fault as well. He had every right to be upset with me. Like I said, this is all because of my mistake and error in judgment. Do whatever to me, I won't make a fuss, just please, I am begging you, leave them out of this. The burden is all on me. "

Stu looked at her in shock, surprised that she was defending him, even after what he had done and all he had said. _'Maybe I haven't lost her completely yet.'_

"Michelle, I would normally fire someone on the spot for lying to me. However, you are talented and one of the few divas we have that can actually wrestle. You are right about this being your fault, but there is one thing that isn't. I shouldn't have penalized you for what your father did. So, I am going to suspend you for now, until I have discussed this with Paul, Stephanie, Shane and John. You will have my decision by the end of the week. Now Bennett, as for you, I don't tolerate superstars fighting out of the ring. Add to that, the fact that you hit a diva, regardless of why, is inexcusable. You are suspended and again, I will let you know by Friday the extent of your punishment. Now, Galloway, Chris told me that you hit Bennett here after he struck Michelle. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir it is" Drew replied.

"Well, as I said earlier, I don't allow superstars to fight backstage like they are in a bar brawl. However, your intentions were good. I am not going to penalize you for doing what any man should do and defend a woman. Nevertheless, don't let it happen again. Now, all three of you, get out of my office."

When they walked out, Stu turned to Michelle and she cringed and ducked behind Drew. "Michelle, I'm sorry I hit you love. I never should have done that. Will you talk to me for a second?"

"She isn't going to be anywhere with you alone, asshole."

"Whatever you need to say Stu, you can say in front of Drew because he isn't leaving."

"Fine. Firstly, why did you just defend me in there? And secondly, why did you not feel you could trust me enough to tell me the truth? Jesus, I told you that I love you."

Michelle took a deep breath "well, I defended you because I don't want you to lose your job. It is my fault, but don't think I am going to forgive you. And I knew you would freak out when you found out, and looks like I was right. Drew told me I should tell you, but I was afraid of how you would react. Yeah, you said you loved me after we had sex Stu. If you really did love me, I don't think you would have left this nice pretty bruise on my cheek."

Drew scowled when she said they had sex. He knew she had been with Stu, but he hated the thought of it.

"Do you not think I would have reacted differently if you had just told me? And I can't say I'm sorry enough for putting my hands on you."

"No, you can't. And I don't want to hear it either. Drew, let's go baby."

"Yeah, you'll wrap your legs around anyone won't you?" Stu said maliciously, angry and hurt seeing her turning to Drew for comfort.

Drew got right in Stu's face and threatened him "this is your final warning mate, don't ever talk about her like that again."

They left the arena and Stu shortly followed. He thought about Michelle all the way back to the hotel. He was mad, but he still loved her. But he couldn't stop himself from being an ass. He decided he was going to try and talk to her again. He absolutely didn't want Drew to have her, she was his. He made it to his room and sat on the bed, thinking about how to get her away from Drew. He finally made up his mind that he would just go and talk to her. He walked down the hall and saw Drew leaving, carrying bags. He knew now was his chance to speak to her alone.

He knocked, and she opened the door, not expecting Stu to be the one standing there. "What do you want Stu?"

"I want to talk to you. Look, I am so sorry for how I reacted, and I should never have hurt you. I love you. Please work this out with me. It will never happen again."

"I know it will never happen again. You have a lot of balls to stand here and say this crap to me. I love Drew. Not you. It has always been him I wanted. All these years. He is a good man, like what I thought you were, but I was wrong, obviously. Why would I leave a wonderful, loving, beautiful man like him, for you?"

Her words hurt and he felt tears stinging his eyes. "I won't let him have you Michelle. Not after everything. "

"You don't really have a choice in that matter Stu."

"You have some nerve to stand here acting self righteous after all the lying you have done to me and everyone else. In fact, why am I the one apologizing?" He felt so enraged that he wrapped his arm around her and covered her mouth with his hand. He picked her up and started down the hall with her. He whispered in her ear, "don't fight. I am not going to hurt you, but I am not leaving you here with Drew. You are mine." He carried her down to his room and threw her on the bed then turned to lock the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed at him.

He walked over to the bed, and Michelle cowered away from him. "I am reclaiming what is mine. As I said, I won't let him have you."

Michelle caught his meaning and started to get really scared "Stu, please, don't hurt me. You don't want to do this. Think of your career."

He grabbed her and pinned her hands to the bed with one hand "thanks to you, my career is already in jeopardy. Yes I do want to do this. Now love, I won't hurt you, you know that. I know just how you like it. Now I finally can have you with the lights on. No more secrets between us." He reached under her shirt and groped her breasts "I bet Drew doesn't know how much you like having your tits played with, does he?"

Michelle tried to kick at him, so he trapped her between the bed and his rock hard body. He grabbed the neck of her shirt and ripped it off. He tore her bra off and started to suck her nipples. "Stu, damn it, stop!" She moaned loudly when he softly bit down on the stiff peaks.

"I don't think you really want me to love. I know every inch of you by feel, and I know what turns you on." He kept her hands bound and proceeded to snatch her jeans and panties off of her body. He pried her legs open, with Michelle wriggling around, trying to stop him. He slipped his hand between her thighs and roughly started to finger fuck her. She was angry that he did know her body and knew what she liked. She cursed herself for him turning her on and bringing her so close to orgasm.

"Stu, nooo please."

"Please what love? Please stop? Or please make you come?" he stopped and asked her. Michelle couldn't answer. She didn't know what she wanted. He had her confused, her head and body at war with each other. Her head was telling him to stop while her body was screaming at him to finish what he started. "It's alright love, you don't have to answer. I know exactly what it is you really want. Something thicker and more satisfying than my fingers." He went for the button on his jeans, then she heard him unzip his fly. She closed her eyes, and prayed he would stop.

"Stu, please don't do this. Don't. You aren't that kind of man."

"Michelle, I am not doing anything to you that you don't want. You say you want me to stop, you say you love Drew. But that wet pussy is all for me, because of what I am doing to you. You know as well as I do that he can't please you the way I can."

"No, I love him Stu! You are fucking crazy!"

He had heard enough. "No! I know you love me damn it! And I am going to fuck you over and over until you tell me you do! You will be begging for it!" He forced his cock into her, making her scream out in pain. He lay his body flat against hers, holding her down, making it impossible for her to escape his 6'7 frame. He covered her mouth with his other hand, his 260 pound body keeping her restrained while he thrust his dick harder inside her. Michelle started to cry, wanting it to just be over. She cried "Drew" muffled through Stu's hand. Stu bit her ear and growled "no, you say my name. You are mine, you hear me?" He saw the tears in her eyes so he slowed down, not really wanting to hurt her. He wanted her to enjoy it. He decided that a quick, hard fuck wasn't going to do it, she need a long, slow pounding to get it in her head that he was the one for her.

Meanwhile, Drew had returned to their room and wondered just where the hell Michelle had went. He saw her phone laying on the bed, and had a bad feeling when he couldn't find her anywhere. He asked around, trying to find out if anyone had seen her. He had a sudden flash of panic. _'What if she went back to Stu? No, she loves me, she wouldn't.' _But he decided to go look for her there, just to ease his mind.

He stood outside Stu's door and heard him inside. Drew could hear him panting and moaning, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He turned to leave, then he heard Stu groan "Oh fuck Michelle!" Drew couldn't believe his ears. _'What the hell is going on?'_ He pounded on the door, and Stu stopped, but didn't answer.

"Open this fucking door you prick!" Drew banged his fist and his head on the door. His eyes filled up with tears "Michelle, how could you do this to me?!" She was sobbing, hearing the sadness in his voice. She couldn't let Drew believe she was cheating on him. She bit down on Stu's hand and tasted his blood. Stu yelped in pain and pulled his hand back. She screamed "DREW! Help me!" Stu slapped her hard across the face, making her vision blur and splitting her lip.

Drew was walking away, but he heard her yell for him. He wasn't waiting for Stu to answer the door anymore. He rared back and kicked the door with all the strength he had, tearing it from it's hinges. He saw Michelle laying naked in the bed with Stu getting up to meet him. He drew back and landed a stiff right hand to Stu's jaw, before throwing him into the mirror. It shattered and pieces of glass went flying, and Stu was knocked out. Shards of glass were embedded in Stu's body, slicing open his back, his neck and face, blood pouring from the cuts.

He looked back at Michelle, curled up and sobbing. His heart broke in two to see the hollow look in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. He grabbed the phone and called the front desk, telling them to get up there and to call an ambulance. He unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on Michelle and waited for the hotel security to arrive. "It's alright love, you are safe now."She was shaking all over and Drew was worried about her. He saw that same look in her eyes after her father died. He was scared she would take off again, and this time he would never see her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Hotel security shortly arrived, followed by the Memphis PD and the paramedics. The ambulance took Stu to the hospital because he was bleeding and still unconscious. The police interviewed Michelle, with Drew not leaving her side. She related the story to the detectives and Drew had to fight back his emotions. He was ready to kill Stu, and swore he would if he ever got his hands on him. The woman told her "Ms. Benoit, we need to take you to the hospital to do a rape kit on you."

Michelle started shaking her head "no, no, I don't want to do that."

Drew looked at her confused "why not love?"

"I don't want everyone to know. I just want to go home. I can't…" her voice trailed off as she started sobbing again.

"Ma'am, we have to get you checked out. The doctors need to make sure you are not hurt and they will check you for diseases. Besides, it is the only thing that can put him behind bars when this goes to court."

"They are never going to believe me" she muttered.

"Of course they will. But you have to get looked at. Unless you aren't wanting to press charges?"

Drew spoke up quickly "of course she is. Can you just give us a minute?"

The lady stepped out and Drew took a breath, not wanting to sound angry. "Michelle, Stu raped you. You have to have this done and press charges. You have to. Why are you acting this way love? I will be right here beside you, I promise."

Michelle started to cry harder. "I deserved it Drew. If I had only listened…"

Drew stopped her "NO! No woman deserves to be raped Michelle, regardless of what you did. He is the one at fault. Completely. Don't ever think something you did caused this to happen. I won't let you think that. Now please, let's go with the detective to the hospital."

Michelle simply nodded and Drew guided her out the door. "She is ready mum."

The detective escorted them to the car and drove them to the ER Drew never left her as the doctor and nurse examined her. They completed the rape kit, swabbing her to check for diseases and for semen. She heard the doctor tell the officer "there is no doubt she was raped. There are small tears to the vaginal canal and bruises to her wrists where she was restrained. She also has an injury to her lip from him striking her. Her boyfriend said the bruise to her cheek was old."

"Have you looked at the perp yet?"

"Yes. He is in pretty bad shape. The nurses were picking glass out of his skin. The big pieces that needed to be stitched up are taken care of already, but he has lost a lot of blood. He also has a concussion."

"Will we be able to take him to jail?"

"After they finish getting him bandaged up, I don't see why not. We will have to make sure he doesn't need a blood transfusion or something after the deep lacerations to his neck and back."

Drew felt glad that he had injured Stu, but wished he would have killed him. He couldn't believe what he heard about what Stu did to his love. Drew helped her get dressed, noticing that she had a distant look in her eyes. He was scared that she was going to take off the moment she was out of his sight. He regretted every day that he didn't stay with her after her father died, knowing how fragile she was. He had a bad feeling she was going to leave, but ignored it. He had the same feeling again, but this time, he resolved, it would be over his dead body. He loved her too much to lose her again.

When they got back to the hotel, Drew took her back to their room. "Love, can I get you anything?"

"No, I think I am going to go take a bath Drew."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I just want to be alone." She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He heard the water running but he also heard her crying through the door. He didn't know how he could help her. He wanted to murder Stu for doing this to her, ruining their happiness. He called Stephen, and he had already heard.

"I guess word travels fast mate."

"Yeah. So how is the lass doing?"

"Not very good Ste. My heart is breaking for her. I don't know what to do for her."

"Ah think ya are doing all ya can do for her. Just being there if she needs ya."

"I can't believe Stu would do this. He was like a brother. I never would have thought he would hit a woman, let alone rape one. I am so bloody furious, it is all I can do to make myself stay here. I know she needs me, but I want to torture Stu and watch him die."

"Drew, ya can't do that. Just take care of yer girl. She needs ya right now. Stu will get his, don't worry. Do ya need me to do anything for ya?""If you wouldn't mind, bring us dinner. I know she isn't going to want to leave, and we are both tired of room service. That would be great."

"Ya got it. See ya in a few then mate."

Michelle was in the tub for a long time and Drew just sat on the bed, worrying about her. He heard a knock and figured it was Stephen. He opened the door, not expecting to see John standing there. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to see Michelle. I heard what happened."

"She is taking a bath, and I am certain that she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Listen Galloway, I know we can't stand each other, but listen to me when I say this. You had better keep an eye on her. When Chris died, wasn't the first time she ran away. She can't deal with things well. When things get out of hand, she takes off. She told me when we were dating about how she ended up with her dad. Her mom got remarried and her stepfather was a douche. He made her miserable, so one night she packed her shit and left Canada. She showed up three days later at her dad's doorstep. To the best of my knowledge, she hasn't spoken to her mother since either. I know I fucked up with her. I abandoned her when she needed me the most, and I have to live with that guilt. I just want to talk to her and let her know I will be here for her now, if ever she needs me. I never stopped caring about her Galloway. Not ever. I was just an idiot. Please, just tell her I came by. She knows how to find me if she wants to talk."

Drew was taken aback, but appreciated his words. Michelle never talked about her mom, never to him. He was actually glad that Cena cared enough to warn him. He rapped softly on the door and Michelle told him she was coming out. He lay out some pajamas for her and waited for her to emerge. She still looked defeated, but not as bad at it she was. "Who was at the door Drew?"

"Cena. He wanted to see how you were doing."

Michelle scoffed "like he gives a shit."

"I think he is sorry for being such a bastard. He seemed genuinely concerned about you love."

"I guess everyone fucking knows now. That is exactly what I didn't want Drew."

"Sweetheart, it happened here at the hotel where all the talent stays. Even if you didn't press charges, everyone would still know. They aren't judging you love. They feel bad for what Stu did to you. Almost everyone on the roster has sent me a message, sending their best wishes."

"I don't want their sympathy either Drew. That is worse. I know what they are all really thinking. They think I deserved it too. I got what was coming to me for lying to everyone. The Benoit name is cursed. I know that is what they think." She held her face in her hands and wept. Drew didn't know where this was coming from. He couldn't understand why she would think she deserved it. He went to put his arm around her and she shied away.

"Michelle, love…"

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me either Drew. Why are you still here? I know you think I had it coming too. You warned me. Why would you want to stay with me anyway, I am just a whore."

"Stop it! I won't let you talk about yourself like that. I love you and I am not leaving you. I told you that you would have me and I meant it. I don't feel sorry for you love. I feel bad that he hurt you. Please don't push me away like before."

"I don't deserve you loving me either. I am a bad person. That is why bad things follow me around. I am poison to everyone around me."

"That is not true! I am not going to listen to you say things like that about yourself! I love you damn it, and I am grateful for you in my life. I need you Michelle, please don't shut yourself off from me. I want to take care of you, please let me."

Before Michelle could answer, Stephen was knocking on the door. Drew let him in and he announced with a smile "Ah have food for ya." His smile faded when he saw the look on Michelle's face. He saw the bruises and her split lip and he felt his blood starting to boil He didn't expect it to be that bad. He reached to touch her face "oh lass. Ah'm sorry."

Michelle hated the look in his eyes and ran back into the bathroom. Drew scowled at Stephen "what did Ah do mate?"

"She is upset and self-conscious enough. Cheers Ste."

"Ah'm sorry. Ah just wasn't imagining that he would have left marks on her like that."

"Well he did. Maybe you should just go. Thanks for dinner."

"Yer welcome. Tell her Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean to upset her more."

Meanwhile, Stu had been booked and was sitting in a jail cell. The hospital had patched him up and sent him to lock-up. He sat with his head in his hands, unable to believe what he had done. He felt tears in his eyes, the shame of his actions heavy on his mind and heart. _'How will she ever forgive and want me back now? I love her. She has to love me, not Drew. I can't lose her to him. I won't.'_


	15. Chapter 15

After calling a few of his friends, Stu finally gave up and called David Otunga to bail him out. They weren't really friends, but he knew that David was at least a real attorney. He figured he would need one if he couldn't get Michelle to drop the charges. He replayed the sequence of events, confused as to why the woman he loves accused him of raping her. He knew he had been rough with her, and he hurt her, and he wanted her to forgive him for that, but he didn't believe he had raped her. He lay awake, unable to sleep with the thought of Michelle now cozying up to Drew in his head.

The next morning when Stu went before the judge, his bond was set at $75,000. He posted bail and David took him back to the hotel to collect his things from the front desk. As soon as he walked in, he was met with looks of disgust from the staff, as well as some of the superstars walking out of the lobby. He caught a glimpse of John Cena heading for him and luckily for Stu, Randy Orton was right behind him. Randy grabbed John and held him back, whispering "not here. Not now."

John looked at him with abhorrence before turning to walk out. Stu saw Heath and Paul and they both turned their heads in repulsion of him. _'Some mates you are eh?' _

The desk clerk gave him his belongings and David told him "okay, you are on your own. As your attorney, I have to advise you to stay away from Michelle."

"But I…"

"No buts. Stay away from her. You may be tempted to go and try to apologize or talk to her. Don't. You don't need to be arrested again and add to your charges. Right now, it is going to be hard enough trying to defend you, without you doing something stupid like harassing your victim."

"But I love her, I need to see her. I have to talk to her. I know she loves me too, and will drop the charges."

"No, it is too late for that, you have already been charged. It is out of her hands. I am telling you Stu, stay away from her. You are in enough trouble as it is. Moreover, people will think that you are stalking her, if you talk about her like that. Don't be a fool. Now, I suggest, you go to another hotel for the night, and catch your flight back to Tampa as soon as you can. You are already suspended, so I suspect you will be terminated for this. Listen to what I said. Don't do something irrational. I will be in touch."

Stu thought about what David said, but wanted to talk to her anyway. _'I know she loves me. I don't know why she had me arrested. She loves it when I am rough with her. She liked it. If fucking Drew Galloway had of left us alone, I would have made her come over and over.'_

He decided that he would wait until he could get her alone to talk to her, not wanting Drew to be there to interfere. _'She still loves me and wants me, she just doesn't want to hurt Drew.'_

He took his things and went to get a room at the hotel across the street. He decided that he would watch and see if Michelle was with Drew when he left for the arena that night.

Back in their room, Michelle had stayed in the bathroom until after Stephen left, and Drew begged her to come out. She picked at her food and finally told Drew she just wanted to go to bed. He held on to her and watched her as she slept, too angry to sleep himself. He couldn't force the image of her from that afternoon from his head. The hollow look in her eyes haunted him. He could close his eyes and hear her screaming for him. He was furious at Stu and heartbroken that he couldn't make it all go away. He had been so happy that he and Michelle had at long last found their way to each other, only for Stu to try to destroy what they have. As he watched her, softly rubbing the purple mark on her cheek, he grew more enraged. He wanted nothing more to hunt Stu down and make him pay dearly for what he has done.

When he finally drifted off to sleep, he was awakened a few hours later by Michelle whining in her sleep. He stroked her hair and whispered sweetly in her ear. "Shhh love, you are alright. I'm right here."

She rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't leave me Drew."

"Never."

They lay in bed, Michelle not able to go back to sleep. When she tried to, she saw Stu. That morning, Drew ordered them breakfast, hoping he could get Michelle to eat something. "I'm not really hungry."

"You have to eat. You have hardly had anything in your system since yesterday. Please?"

"I really don't want anything though."

Drew heaved a heavy breath, not really wanting to push her, but he was worried about her. Later that morning, he told her he was going to call Dr. Sampson and see if he could call her in a prescription to help calm her nerves. She was still shaky and nervous, and he knew she didn't sleep well. He also was afraid that she was going to bolt on him like before, the minute she was out of his sight. When he told her what he was planning on doing, she just nodded, knowing he was right. He placed a call to the WWE doctor and he said he would call her in a prescription for Valium.

"Love, I am going to go pick this up. I would like for you to come with me."

"I don't feel like going out Drew."

"I know, but I don't want to leave you alone. I will call Ste to come sit with you."

"NO! I don't want to see anyone. Look, I will stay here. I promise."

"Mich…"

"I swear baby, I won't leave. I won't do that to you. Not again." She still felt guilty for running away before, knowing how much it hurt him. She really wanted to leave and never look back, but this time, she couldn't, not now knowing he is in love with her.

"Okay love. I will be back soon. Do you need me to get you anything else? Anything you want, just name it."

"No, I don't really want anything."

"How about some ice cream? Maybe some candy? Or some of that bubbly stuff you used to use in the bath I always teased you about?"

That made her smile. "Sure Drew. That would be nice." She honestly didn't want anything but she saw he needed to feel like he was doing something for her.

"Alright. Be back in a few minutes. I love you." He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you too."

Drew walked out and shut the door, praying she would still be there when he got back. He seriously considered calling Stephen, or even Cena to keep and eye on her, but decided he had to trust her. He figured he wouldn't be gone long anyway.

Stu was watching from the hotel lobby across the road. He saw Drew leave and thought _'now is my chance to talk to her.'_ He crossed the highway and made his way up to their room. He realized that when they changed rooms, he never gave Drew his key. He fished around in his pockets and found the key card in his back pocket. He decided he would knock first and hopefully she would answer.

He made it to her door and knocked softly. Michelle got up, thinking Drew must have just forgotten something. She looked in the peep hole and saw Stu standing there. She freaked out and yelled at him "what the fuck are you doing here? Leave me alone!"

"Michelle, love, please open the door so we can talk."

"NO! Go away!" she shrieked.

"No." He pulled out the card and let himself in her room. As soon as she heard the door click, she grabbed her phone.

"Stay away from me Stu."

"Love, I just want to talk to you. Why did you have me arrested? You know I didn't rape you. I am your boyfriend for God's sakes. You always liked it rough with me before, why are you complaining about it now? Drew isn't here love, you can admit that you liked it. Is that what it is? You didn't want your precious Drew to think you were screwing me behind his back? I would never deliberately hurt you, you know that. I am sorry that I hit you. I never should have raised my hand to you. I just had a momentary lapse of judgment, but I certainly didn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do. Please put down the phone. We can work this out, I know you love me. I can forgive you for lying to me."

He walked towards her and she backed up around the bed. "Stay away from me Stu."

"Michelle, please don't be like this."

"You raped me! You call that 'just being rough'? You left bruises on me and left tears in my vagina you son of a bitch! I didn't enjoy it! You hurt me! And you think _you_ need to forgive _me_?! Get out!"

"I didn't rape you! How can you keep saying that?" He moved towards her and she screamed and ran across the bed before running for the bathroom. She locked the door and called Drew. Stu kicked and banged his fist on the door. "I'm not letting you go Michelle. Not ever. Drew can't have you, not after all you put me through. I won't let him. I'm leaving, but rest assured, I will be back."

Stu left the room and headed back to his hotel before she could call security on him, or worse, the cops. He couldn't believe she would stand there and lie and still say he forced himself on her. When he got back to his room, he looked in the mirror and vowed that he would get even with Drew for the damage he inflicted on him, starting with taking his girl back.

Michelle was crying and shaking when she called Drew. She was hysterical and Drew could barely make out what she was saying. "Baby, I will be right there."

He hung up and called Stephen and told him to call hotel security and to go stay with Michelle until he could get back. Stephen and Drew were both incensed that Stu had the nerve to show up and bully her. Stephen ran down the hallway and saw the door was still open. Michelle was still hiding in the bathroom and startled when he knocked on the door.

"Lass, open the door. No one is going to hurt ya."

She turned the knob and Stephen grabbed her and held on to her. He led her back to the bed and sat her down. He hugged her shaking body close to him, trying to console her. Security arrived shortly and took a statement from her about what happened. He told them that they would keep an eye out if they saw him coming back in the hotel.

Drew got back right after they left and had to keep himself under control to keep from going after Stu. Michelle saw Drew and reached out for him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her, rubbing circles on her back. "Love, tell me what happened."

She recounted to him what Stu said to her and he felt his blood start to boil. He sat and held her, comforting her. He wanted to be able to take all her pain away and make it better. He got the bottle of Valium and made her take one, thinking that would help. Michelle started to calm down but Drew still didn't want to leave her. He knew that soon he would have to go to the arena for the SmackDown taping. "Love, I don't want to leave you here alone again. I want you to come with me down to the arena."

"No. No way."

"Michelle, I don't want you to be here by yourself."

"I can't face everyone Drew. I will just stay here and not open the door. I am sure he is long gone by now anyway. You go ahead and go. I will get a grip and be fine. I am going to lay down and go to sleep. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, if you insist love. Keep your phone right beside you and don't let anyone in."

"I won't. I will see you later."

"Later baby. Love you." He kissed her and held her tight. "I'll be back soon."

Drew left and Michelle sat and thought about what Stu said. She replayed his words over and over in her head and became more frightened the more she thought about him coming after her again. She knew she was lucky that she was able to get away from him earlier, but she didn't know if she would be that lucky again if he really wanted her. She knew there was no way she could fight him off, he is too big and too strong. _'Drew can't be with me 24/7, I have to be able to protect myself.'_ She made up her mind that the only thing she could do was buy a gun. She got dressed and called a taxi and asked the driver to take her to the nearest pawn shop.

She went in and the man behind the counter suggested a .380 Glock. "It is lightweight and easy to handle. A lot of ladies do well with it."

She picked it up and held it "I like it. I will take it." She paid the man and stuck the gun down in her purse. She called for another taxi, then made her way back to the hotel. Stu saw her leaving earlier and decided to meet her outside since he figured they would be on the lookout for him inside. He stood at the side of the building, waiting for her. He was determined she was going to talk to him and tell him that she still loved him, not Drew.

She got out of the taxi and turned to pay the driver. He drove off, and before she turned around, she felt hands on her hips. She heard Stu's deep voice "don't scream."

He put his hand over her mouth and pulled her behind the hotel, into the alleyway. He grumbled into her ear "you aren't going to leave me Michelle. You are mine. I love you, and I know you love me too. I am going to uncover your mouth, tell me you love me too."

He pulled his hand off her mouth and she screamed. He quickly clapped his hand over her face and yelled at her "don't scream damn it. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me you love me."

She shook her head and he felt a rage washing over him. He tightened the grip on her arms and clasp his huge hand around her throat "I swear, I will kill you before I let Drew have you Michelle. Better yet, I will kill him. Then you can forget all about him and we can be happy. I can take you back to England and we will be the perfect couple. You can meet my parents and have my babies. We will live happily ever after. We belong together Michelle, you know that too. You are NOT going to be with him. Never. You are mine. Nod if you understand."

She couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to get to the gun in her bag but he had a death grip on her. She nodded and he loosened his hold on her throat. She started coughing and he turned her around to face him, holding her hands behind her. "I'm sorry about that love. I didn't mean to harm you. You just make me so angry. But I love you so much." He reached to stroke her cheek and she flinched. "I'm sorry about that baby. So sorry. I won't hit you again. You believe me don't you?"

Michelle wasn't sure how to handle this. She knew he had become completely delusional. She decided she should play into this fantasy and see if he would let her go. She nodded again "of course I do Stu. You are right. I love you very much. I just don't want to hurt Drew. But you are the one I want. Why would I want him when I have you, my real man? So why don't you kiss me and we can go make up?"

Stu smiled brightly "I knew you did all along. Baby, I wish you would have told me who you really were long ago. We could have been so happy. But that is all in the past. I forgive you. Come here." He pulled her closer and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her softly, so Michelle played along, moaning against his mouth. When he let her hands go, thinking she had surrendered to his kiss, she reached into her bag and grabbed the Glock. She slid the safety off and pressed it into his stomach before cocking it.

Stu's eyes shot open in shock and Michelle growled "take your hands off me and step back or I am going to pull this fucking trigger until it goes click."

"What the hell are you doing you crazy bitch? You pulled a gun on me? I guess you really are your father's daughter."

"I am not telling you again Stu. Take your fucking hands off me."

Stu saw the fire in her eyes and slowly raised his hands. "So this is where we are eh? You actually are going to shoot me? I don't think you will."

"Don't count on it. I would be happy to rid this world of you. And my father, if he was alive, you would already have been dead."

Stu reasoned that there was no way she would actually shoot him. He didn't think she had ever held a gun in her life. He saw her hand shaking and decided to take his chances and take it away from her. He lunged at her, trying to grab the gun. They both fell to the ground and the sound of a gunshot echoed through the alleyway.

John had just gotten back from a long day of appearances to pack his things and head home. He heard a gunshot coming from around the building and ran to see what was going on. He saw them laying on the ground, Stu on top of her, with blood pooling on the concrete. "MICHELLE!"


	16. Chapter 16

John rushed over to where he saw the two of them laying on the concrete. He moved a groaning Stu off of her and cupped the back of her head. He felt the blood in his hand and started to panic. He touched her cheek "Michelle, baby please wake up!" He gently shook her, scared that she was still unconscious and she was very pale. John moved the gun from her hand and glanced over at Stu. He was writhing in pain, his hands shielding his belly. He pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1. After he hung up with them, he held Michelle in his arms, rocking her, tears coming to his eyes. He talked to her, pleading with her to wake up.

When the paramedics and police arrived, one ambulance took Stu while John insisted that he ride with Michelle. When they made it to the hospital, he sat out in the waiting room and tried to call Drew. He didn't get an answer so he called Stephen. "Uh hello?"

"Hey Stephen. It's John. I need to get in touch with Drew."

"He is in the ring right now. What's up?"

"It's Michelle. She is hurt."

"WHAT!? What the hell happened?"

"I don't know exactly. I heard a gunshot and when I found her, Stu was lying on top of her with a bullet hole in his stomach and she was unconscious with blood pouring out of her head. She still hasn't regained consciousness. I am at the ER with her right now waiting on someone to tell me what the hell is going on."

"Where is Stu?"

"They brought him in too but he is in police custody. Don't give a shit if he dies. The world would be a better place. Mother fucker."

"Bloody hell. Look, Ah will tell Drew when he gets back here. Call me if yeh hear anything else."

"Okay I will."

Stephen was dreading telling Drew what happened. He knew his best friend was already devastated that he couldn't protect the woman he loves, and now, for her to be hurt again. When Drew came backstage, he saw Stephen sitting on the bench, already dressed. He noticed the frown "what's wrong mate?"

"You need to sit down lad."

"I don't want to sit down Ste. Tell me what is wrong."

"It's Michelle."

"Oh my God. What happened to her!?" Drew yelled in a panic.

"John called. Apparently there was an altercation between her and Stu this evening."

"Get to the point mate!"

"Somehow she hit her head and she still hasn't woken up."

"Fuck! I knew I never should have left her! What the hell did that bastard do to her? I have to get down there."

"First yeh need to change clothes. I will drive yeh to the hospital. Yeh are in no shape to get behind the wheel. Get dressed, Ah will tell you what John said."

As Drew grabbed his clothes, Stephen relayed everything that John told him. Drew was frantic with worry. "Where the hell did the gun come from? You don't think she bought one do you?"

"Yeah, Ah do. Do yeh really think she is strong enough to take a gun away from Stu?"

"No, I don't. But why would she do that mate? I shouldn't have left her alone. She promised she wouldn't leave. What the hell was she thinking?"

"Ah don't know."

When they made it to the hospital, Drew demanded that they let him back to see her. When he walked in, he was taken aback to see John sitting beside Michelle holding her hand. He was stroking her hair and crying as he spoke. Drew hung back and listened in, curious at what he would say. "Mich, please wake up. There is so much I need to say to you. I am so sorry for abandoning you when you needed me most. I made a huge mistake choosing Liz. I was an ass, and you were right. I thought of my image before you, knowing how much you were hurting. I have never stopped loving you, I just fucked up. I never treat you right, the way I should have. I have to say, I was surprised to see you back, but God girl you looked good. All those feelings came flooding back. When you wake up, I am going to tell you how much I still care for you, and beg for your forgiveness."

Drew was infuriated that John would profess his love to Michelle while she was lying in a hospital bed. He also felt a small pang of jealousy that he tried to dismiss. _'Michelle loves me not you, you arrogant prick.'_ He watched as John stood up and kissed her gently on the cheek "Please wake up baby."

Michelle started to moan softly "Drew?"

John stepped back in surprise and heard her sigh again "Drew?"

John hung his head and turned around and there was Drew standing behind him. "I believe it is me she wants mate."

John nodded and bowed out of the room. Drew took her hand and caressed her cheek. She groaned "Drew…"

"I'm here love."

"J'ai mal à tête."

"What was that Michelle?"

"Je suis où? Ce qu'il se passe?" she asked, bringing her hand to her head.

"Baby, I don't speak French. Let me get the doctor okay."

Drew yelled out the door and the nurse and doctor came in to check her out. The doctor pulled out his penlight and started to look at her eyes as he questioned her. "Look at my finger, not the light. Okay, tell me your name."

"Michelle Élise Benoit."

"Do you know where you are right now?"

She looked around and nodded slightly "I am at the hospital."

"Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. I think it is Tuesday."

"Okay, do you remember why you are here?"

"No, I can't remember. What happened?"

"Ms. Benoit, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, I remember Drew leaving to go to the arena, and I remember feeling scared." She started to cry and Drew took her hand "it's okay love."

"I called for a cab and went to the pawn shop. I bought a gun."

"Then what happened?"

She started to shake "Stu grabbed me when I got back to the hotel. He dragged me behind the building. I remember arguing with him, but that is it. Mon Dieu, il m'a fait ça. Bâtard. How did I end up here? What happened?"

"That's okay. You are doing fine. You have a concussion and a laceration to your head. Apparently when you hit the ground, your head struck a sharp rock. You also seem to have suffered some whiplash along with some bruising to your abdomen. We want to keep you overnight, just to make sure you are okay."

She shook her head "no. I want to go home. I want to leave and go back to Tampa. I am not staying."

"Love, maybe you should listen…"

"No Drew. I am leaving. You can't keep me here."

"No, we can't but the police can. They still need to talk to you" the doctor stated.

"Why?"

"Well, I will let them tell you. If you really want to leave, we can't hold you, but it will be against medical advice. I will have the nurse bring a form for you to sign when the detective is done."

The doctor walked out and Drew crossed his arms. She glared up at him "don't look at me like that Andrew. I have had my fill of hospitals. I want out of here and go to my house and never come out."

He stared at her in shock "Mich, you promised me…"

"I know. You can be there with me. I just don't want to see anyone else. Only you."

"Everyone is worried about you. I mean Ste, even John came by to see you. There are several others out in the waiting room."

"JOHN? What the hell did he come by for?"

"He was the one who found you and called the ambulance." Drew wasn't about to tell her what John said if she didn't remember.

"He did?"

"Yes, he did. You have a lot of people who care about you. Please don't shut us all out. Especially me."

"Drew, I am toxic to everyone around me. You should leave before I destroy you too."

"What the hell are you talking about? No you're not. I love you and I am not going anywhere. I lost you once and I'll be damned if I do it again."

"Yes I am. Look at Stu. He was perfectly sane before he got involved with me. Now he has went crazy. I caused all of this and pushed him off the deep end."

"No you didn't. I don't know why he has snapped, but it isn't all because of you. That is ridiculous. He has always been crazy when he gets jealous. Remember when I first found out who you were, you wanted to stay with me. Stu lost it and started grilling you and accusing you of screwing me. Right there in the plane in front of everyone. Yes, you should have told him the truth, but he had no right, NONE, to do what he did. And I don't want you saying that anymore. I mean it."

Drew was visibly upset, hurting for her. He couldn't stand her feeling that way about herself and he couldn't stomach her taking the blame for Stu raping and attacking her. He pulled her into his arms and softly rocked her. The detective startled them when he knocked on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am. I am Detective McFarland from the Memphis Police Department. I need to ask you some questions. Sir, would you mind excusing us?"

"Yes, I would. I am not leaving her."

"I am sorry if that sounded like a request, because it wasn't. You need to step out while I talk to your girlfriend."

Drew scowled at him. He leaned down to kiss her on the head "I'll be right outside if you need me love." He walked out the door, trying to keep from losing his temper and going to jail.

"Now Ms. Benoit, I just need to go over some things with you."

"Uh, okay. I don't remember everything."

"I understand, the doctor informed me that you said that. Now, why don't you start from the beginning."

While Michelle was telling the cop the story, Stu was still in surgery. They had to remove his kidney after the bullet obliterated it. They were still searching for fragments of the bullet in his abdomen and bowels. He had burns around the entrance wound and had lost a lot of blood. The hospital called the WWE to find his parents' number so they could notify them of his condition.

The detective listened to Michelle recount the events of the last few months with disbelief. "So you are telling me, that you assumed a false identity and lied to everyone about who you were for the last year? You didn't even tell Mr. Bennett and he was your supposed love interest? Now you are with Mr. Galloway? Seems like you have woven a mighty tangled web Ms. Benoit."

She started to cry "I don't think I want to answer any more of your questions."

"We are almost done. So why did you purchase a handgun?"

"Because that son of a bitch raped me, then attacked me in my hotel room."

"So you say. Instead of leaving town and going home, you stayed. Why?"

"Because of Drew."

"But he left you alone. What was his purpose in keeping you here to protect you, if he was going to leave you. Apparently not long after you made the police report about Mr. Bennett showing up to your hotel room."

"He had to work. We were going to leave after he filmed his match."

"Then why didn't you stay in your room and wait for him ma'am?"

"Because I was afraid."

"That makes no sense. You were afraid, but you left, alone. You weren't fearful enough to stay put. You chose to travel five miles from the safety of your hotel to buy a gun. And not just a gun, but a gun with hollow point rounds. I think you were looking for revenge. Why else use bullets that cause more damage?"

"No! That is not how it was! I am done talking to you."

"There is a man fighting for his life in an operating room right now because of you. You need to think about that."

"To hell with him! I hope he dies! He is a monster! Now I want you out of my room!"

"You can answer my questions now or from a jail cell. I can charge you right now."

Drew had heard enough. He burst through the door and shoved the cop back. "You are done asshole. Get the fuck out of here. She isn't answering anything else without a lawyer."

"Don't put your hands on me again Mr. Galloway."

"Or what?"

"You will be in a jail cell next to her."

"You know what, arrest me then mother fucker, because if you don't stop harassing her, you are going to have a good reason to take me to jail."

"I am not warning you again. Back off."

"Drew stop, please. Don't get in trouble."

"It's fine love. I am not worried."

"You should be. Your girlfriend is going to be charged with attempted murder if I have any say in it. You can't go around playing Annie Oakley. Especially when you caused the whole mess in the first place."

Michelle tried to stop him but it was too late. Drew swung for the cop's face and busted his lip. The detective grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall, bloodying his nose then quickly cuffing his hands. He pushed Drew's face against the wall and read him his rights. Michelle was crying and begging him not to be arrested. He turned around and told her "I'm hauling him in and I will be back for you when I get a warrant."

Drew turned and told her "just call the company and get us a lawyer love, it will be fine." They went out the door and she grabbed her phone, making some awkward calls.

Later on, she was discharged from the hospital and went to pack her things. She heard from the WWE attorney that the judge wasn't going to have her arrested. She learned that Tennessee has a "Stand Your Ground" law and since she acted in self defense, she wasn't being charged. While Drew was in jail, she called Stephen to go bail him out and she caught a plane back to Tampa. She didn't want to cause any more problems for Drew and she wanted to leave. This time for good. She loves him, and promised she wouldn't leave him, but she had to consider that it would be better for all of them. She decided to think on it while she had some time to herself. She asked for guidance and prayed that her father would hear her and show her the way.

A/N

J'ai mal à tête = my head hurts

Je suis où? Ce qu'il se passe? = where am I? what's going on?

Mon Dieu, il m'a fait ça. Bâtard = My God, he did this to me. Bastard


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night, Stephen went to bail Drew out of jail, once bond had been set. "Where is Michelle, mate?"

"Ah don't know. She called me to bail yeh out, said she couldn't. She wouldn't tell me what was going on and Ah can't get her on the phone."

"Damn it! She promised."

"She promised what? What are yeh talking about?"

"She promised she wouldn't take off on me again. I have to find her."

"Where do yeh think she is?"

"She is probably in Tampa. She wouldn't leave without Angel."

"Then Ah suggest that yeh hurry before she has a chance to run away."

"You're right. I can't believe she would do this to me. I love her and I promised her I would take care of her and help her through this. Why would she just bail on me again?"

"Ah don't know fella. She's not thinking clearly right now. Just don't jump to any conclusions until you talk to her."

The clerk handed Drew his belongings and he took out his phone and called Michelle. "She had better answer her phone."

Michelle saw it was Drew calling her and decided she should talk to him. "Hello?"

"Thank God. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at home. I'm sorry I left, but I had to do some thinking. Please don't be angry with me."

Drew took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "I'm not mad, lassie, I was just worried."

"I just couldn't deal with anymore. But I promised I wouldn't leave you and I won't. I just felt like I couldn't breathe and needed to be away from there."

"I understand. I will be there in a few hours. Don't go anywhere. Promise me."

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I will be here when you get home."

"Okay, love. I love you and I will see you in a couple hours."

"I love you too Drew."

Stephen drove Drew back to the hotel to get his things together. He caught the first flight back to Tampa. While he was in the air, he was thinking about everything that happened in the past few days. He was thrilled that he found out that Michelle was in love with him too, but he was devastated that Stu would hurt her like he had. He never would have thought a man he thought of like a brother was capable of such violence towards a woman. Especially a woman he claimed to care about. In his heart, he was relieved that she had kept her promise. He panicked when he thought she was gone, and it would break his heart if she left him again. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he had to figure out what was best for them. This also meant he had to somehow convince her that pushing him away was not it. It was late when he landed and finally made it to Michelle's house. He banged on the door and waited for her answer.

Since Michelle had gotten off the phone, she had lain in the bed, curled up with Angel crying. She gave up and turned her phone off, not wanting to talk to anyone. When she heard a knock at the door, she hoped it was Drew because she sure didn't want to see anyone else. When she opened the door, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He held on to her tightly and fought back his tears.

"Are you okay?"

She started crying again and shook her head. "No, I'm not. But I'm better now that you're here."

She dragged him into the house and down the hallway into her room. She climbed back into bed and pulled him into bed with her. He curled his arm around her and the cat snuggled up to her as well. He held her and caressed her hair, speaking softly and sweetly to her. Stephen called him, but he didn't answer. He just sent him a text message back to tell him that everything was okay. Michelle faded into sleep there in Drew's arms, the only safe place she knew.

A few hours later, she woke up and Drew said he was going to make them something to eat. "I'm not hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were, you have to eat. Just let me take care of you, like you used to do me." She sighed, but nodded. "Now what do you want?"

"I don't care. I'll eat whatever you fix." Drew made them both a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk and he sat with her on the couch. She leaned into his chest and pulled his arm around her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Love, we need to talk about a few things."

"I know. It just hurts too much to talk about."

"I understand that. I just don't understand what you are doing with the gun. I told you I would protect you."

"I know you did. But you couldn't be with me all the time. He was watching me, and he knew when you left. I didn't know, but when I left, he was watching me then too. I just wanted to be able to protect myself."

"I am thankful that he didn't get the gun away from you because we probably wouldn't be having this conversation. I don't want you doing anything that stupid again."

"I won't. Drew, I am afraid. When he gets out, I know he will come after me. He said he would kill me before he would let you have me."

"I swear to you, he will never hurt you again. What do you think about living in Scotland?"

"What? Living in Scotland?"

"Yes. I reckon that I'm going to be fired for punching a cop and won't be able to stay on my work visa. I want you to come home with me. We will be happy and Stu will never find you. So what do you say?"

"I actually think that sounds great. It would be kind of like starting with a clean slate. No one knows me so I could start over. But won't you miss wrestling?"

"I can still wrestle. I did it for years before signing with WWE. And I will have you, and be closer to my family. That is all I need."

Michelle couldn't believe that a man like Drew exists. She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that he was willing to give up his life in America for her. She turned and laid her head on his shoulder and gazed up at him. "You are the most amazing and loving man God ever made. I love you so much and I will regret that I didn't confess my love for you a long time ago."

"Shhh love, I am the one who should've told you. But we can't live life dwelling on the 'should've, would've, could've.' We have to concentrate on living in the now. As soon as you can get the paperwork approved, we can get moved."

"What paperwork?"

"Well, just like when you came here, you have to have permission."

"I understand that, but did you forget that my mother was actually born in the United Kingdom. Her family moved to Canada when she was six. So technically I should have British citizenship by blood."

"I am not sure that you ever told me that, but that is perfect. I will start making the arrangements and send my father the money to find us a place to live."

"That sounds wonderful, but only if you are…"

"I am sure. That is what I want. I just want you Michelle, that's all. I will build a new life with you in it. And I swear I will always make you happy."

The next few months went by with Michelle and Drew getting ready to move to Glasgow. He had settled his legal troubles in Memphis and Stu had reached a plea agreement with the district attorney. He was sentenced to five years in prison with having to serve a minimum of two before he was eligible for parole. Everyone thought he got off light, but the prosecutor said they might lose if it went to trial because of the extenuating circumstances. Michelle was just glad that he was going to at least suffer some for what he did. Even when he got out of jail, his reputation was forever damaged. Drew asked to be let out of his contract, so the company released a statement wishing him the best in his future endeavors, along with Kali Ray.

Soon they had moved to Scotland and left the pain and anguish far behind them. Michelle got to meet Drew's family and she started seeing a therapist. She realized she still had issues to deal with her mother and being raped, along with the circumstances of her father's death. Drew started back in the independent wrestling circuit, this time with Michelle as his manager. She even wrestled some too. She slowly started to be herself again and finally was happy.

_Epilogue_

_It had been 10 years since they had been back to United States. Stu served his time and was fired, then deported back to England. Michelle and Drew had gotten married and were now parents to two little boys. One morning, she got a call from Shane McMahon, informing her that they had finally decided to induct her father into the Hall of Fame. He told her that since Vince had died, they changed their policy on Chris. They flew over for WrestleMania weekend and brought their children with them, so they could see the legacy of their grandfather. The night of the induction ceremony, she sat there with her family and watched with pride as they played tribute to her father. Chris Jericho, Edge and Christian, all fellow Canadians, inducted Christopher Michael Benoit into the Hall of Fame, with Michelle and her kids accepting on his behalf. Finally, he would be remembered for his contribution to the industry, instead of the controversy of his death. It had been 15 years since the tragedy of that day, and finally, they had all found peace. _


End file.
